Two in One
by Elenacee
Summary: After the events of War for a Spark... Two Spark-Mates, and their big mistake... Their love, and the consequences of it... Beautiful but sad, formidable but brings joy... When two sparks create another... What will happen to the Spark-Mates that decided to keep lying to their family...? Knock Out X Arcee. And a little spark fighting for its life.
1. Chapter 1

_Two in One_

Chapter 1: Back to normal

Knock Out widened his optics. He released her, and walked over to the fence, leaning onto it with one servo, head lowered.

She was looking at him, afraid what he is going to do.

They didn't say anything for fifteen cycles. She was just looking at him and waiting for him to respond.

-Are you… sure? –He asked raising his head, and she lowered hers.

-Yes.

He lowered his head again, and felt her fear again. He didn't know what to do, since he was never even close to such a situation.

-I… I understand if you want to be alone right now… -She whispered.

-Yes… I do want to be alone…

She nodded her head and turned around, but he grabbed her servo.

-But this is not about what I want anymore… This is about what we want… Well, about what we need. –He smiled a little, although there was still confusion in his optics.

She smiled back, but she still wasn't sure what he was feeling. She hugged him anyways, and he hugged her back.

His smile vanished.

-What are we going to do now? –He suddenly asked.

-What do you mean?

-Do you want it? –He asked out of the blue, making the femme a little confused. She wasn't sure if she wanted it or not. She wasn't even sure what he was thinking. They were in a war; they were living in a lie and were hiding from the light of the world. She loved him and he loved her, but a sparkling before they even got into the real war… It was too complicated, but she felt that he was afraid, and happy in the same time.

-Yes. –She answered, hoping he would be pleased with her answer.

He nodded his head, still not smiling.

-Do you want it?

-I… I really don't know… It's war. Too many obstacles, too many problems… lies! How are we going to live with it, Arcee…? They'll know…

She lowered her head.

-So you don't want it…

-What? I never said that… I love you too much to not accept my own sparkling… -He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up, making her smile- I'm happy that our love made another life… but I'm not sure if the others will accept it… or if it will even survive…

-The others? We're not telling them, are we?

-We're not? You want to keep this lie and hide it from the others? –He asked in disbelief, but she nodded her head.

-We're stuck in a wall, Knock Out… And this time, you're not alone. –She said and kissed his cheek.

-I don't know if I should laugh or cry. –He smiled widely.

-We don't have time for even one thing. We have to get back. –She smiled and took his hand to make him go with her.

He was walking alongside her, still holding her servo. When they reached the entrance, both of them stopped walking.

She looked at him when she realized that he was looking at her. His optics were radiating passion and love. He seemed so graceful, so joyful, and his optics were cute-looking. She just had to smile.

He leaned over for a kiss. She was surprised when the kiss didn't last longer than a second, but this kiss was a way of expressing love, not lust.

-Are you ready to step into reality again? –He asked.

-I'm ready when you are, partner. –She said and they stepped inside.

…

Ultra Magnus was waiting for them again. Everyone else was already there, waiting for them too.

-Can't we just start without them? –Ratchet asked, but Ultra Magnus looked at him strictly.

-No. Everyone has to be present.

-_Why are they always late…? -_He was thinking as he was waiting.

He was collecting clues about them. They were acting weirdly lately, and he knew that there's something behind that. They were often looking at each other and he heard them fighting about themselves. Another fact he got was that the two were always rescuing and helping each other, although they were looking like enemies. But he wasn't sure. He had to get better proof to know. A real leader always gets proof before he goes to attack mode.

-You are late. –Ultra Magnus scolded them as soon as they got into the base.

He turned around- But that's not the first time anyways.

The secret Spark-Mates looked at each other, afraid what he is going to do with them, but Ultra Magnus turned around to face them again –But I forgive you.

Knock Out sighed loudly and Arcee looked at him.

-At least try not to be late the next time. –He said and went over to the monitor.

-Smokescreen, are you ready? –He asked and Smokescreen stepped forward.

-I was born ready. –He answered.

Ultra Magnus opened a Bridge and wished him luck. Smokescreen nodded his head and he went through the green portal.

-I guess you all understood me before, so I don't have to explain it again. Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Is the ship ready to start?

Wheeljack was carrying energon supplies to the ship at that time, while Bulkhead was preparing the ship to start by pressing some random buttons. It somehow managed to work, and the ship got ready.

-Just like Smokescreen, it was born ready. –Wheeljack smirked.

-Well, seems that we won't see each other for a long time, _Sunshine_. –He said to Ratchet and winked.

Ratchet was just staring at him as Wheeljack was smirking, and Ultra Magnus didn't even want to try to think about it. He shook his head and Wheeljack continued carrying the energon cubes.

-Did you understand me, you two? Arcee is weakened, and you can't take on them alone. So you will watch her and care for her, no matter how long it needs for her to feel better. Understood?

-Yes, Ultra Magnus, sir! –Knock Out said and put a servo at his forehead while being straightened, as a sign of approval.

-Soldiers, good luck as you do good! –Ultra Magnus said and opened a Space Bridge.

The two entered it, and it soon closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Encounter

They stepped outside the green portal and felt the soft grass under their feet. They were in their lost dream once again, but this time, it was a dream in the reality.

It was dark, the moon was at the sky, but stars couldn't be seen. It was cloudy, and strong wind was blowing.

-It was nicer when we were here the first time. –Knock Out stated and put a servo at his hip.

-Where is _she_?

-Who?

-Airachnid.

-Oh, her… Let's see. –He showed his energy signal tracking device and turned it on. He was looking at it for some time, putting it into random positions like he was searching for a signal.

-So?

-Hmm… You don't want to know. –He said and she crossed her servos.

-Come! - He shouted and took her servo, but she didn't want to come.

-Why? –She asked.

-We don't have time for explanations! –He said, but she still wasn't moving.

He was panicking firstly, but then he grabbed her servo and started to run. As he saw a cloud coming, he jumped into the air taking them both down into the already familiar forest. They both closed their optics tightly before crashing and raising the dust from the ground.

After some time, Arcee opened her optics, expecting to be full of dust and scratches because of him. Then she realized that she was lying on top of him. Seemingly, he protected her with his body from the hard ground and he protected her with his servos by hugging her body armor from the branches that were digging into his plating. She made a little disgusted-looking face and shook him a little.

-Knock Out… Wake up…

He slowly reopened his optics to see her worried face.

-What is it?

-Well… I think you won't be really happy to see it… -She said and he widened his optics.

-See what? –He started to panic and she got down from him. He stood up and saw that thick branches made holes into his plating.

-How? What…? Why?! –He was panicking while Arcee was smiling.

-Sorry.

-No… You don't need to apologize… It was my decision anyways… And those are just scratches… and holes that are making my paint job looking like it went through active razor blades…

-It's nothing a little buff couldn't hide. –She smirked.

He was still looking at his finish.

-Why did you protect me anyways? –She asked while she was kneeling at the floor.

He smiled widely and walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her.

-You know I'd never let you crash at the hard floor while you're sparked… I care too much about you and… love you two more then you could ever imagine. –He started to lean closer to her, hoping for a kiss.

She smirked, but pushed him away.

-Oh, come on, we said we'd blow our next mission and get time for ourselves!

-Who said that?

-I, and you approved.

She raised an optics ridge.

He sighed.

- _Hey, the next time we'll get a mission; we'll just blow it and have time for ourselves. –_He reminded her and she smirked.

-Why did you take us down at the first place?

-Ok… slowly turn around, look out of the bushes, and don't panic.

-Why should I panic? –She said and walked towards the bushes, looking out of them, Knock Out slowly following her.

-Insecticons?! –She started to panic and transformed her servos into blasters, aiming at them.

-N-No! Don't! –He whispered and put a servo over her mouth, pulling her back into his lap. She was still panicking, trying to escape his servos. She looked into his optics. They were looking like he was saying _Everything is fine… Calm down._

She soon calmed down, and he released her.

-You don't need to panic.

-Those are Insecticons, Doc; if we don't kill them they'll kill us!

-Don't you remember Ultra Magnus' words? We are supposed to wait. Wait and hope.

-I know. But it'll be boring. –She crossed her servos.

-We can still track them… -He said and got up, helping her to get up too.

They were prowling through the bushes, silently, but deadly, like Arcee would say.

…

Days were passing, and nobody came. Knock Out was running out of patience, but managed to stay calm, unlike Arcee who was stressed all the time.

-What if they don't return? What if they are already offline and we're waiting for them for nothing?

-Don't talk nonsense. –He chuckled.

-We are waiting here for so long, and nothing happened. Every day it's the same. We are tracking them, they fall asleep, we have to wait, and we don't even try to sleep although we know that they won't wake up, they wake up at sunrise and the circle starts over again.

-Nobody says you can't go to sleep. –He said.

-Sleep?! Sleep while the Terrorcon-Insecticons are out there, just waiting for us to go into recharge?

-You shouldn't be stressed when you're sparked. –He smiled.

-Science time? –She asked while rolling her optics.

-Science time.

-You see, being sparked in itself can bring a lot of stress, but new research shows that extreme stress during a femme's first trimester can have a negative impact on the sparkling's mental health.

Arcee lied down from boredom.

-Severe life events during being sparked are consistently associated with an elevated risk of low birth weight and prematurity. If you're sparked, obviously you can't control everything that happens in your life, that's why I'm here. While I'm with you, nothing bad can happen to you. So, Arcee… Arcee? –He saw her lying at the grass, optics tightly closed.

He came closer to her and smiled sweetly.

-Ok, then. You don't need to listen to the good Doctor, just sleep. –He whispered as he stroked her faceplate and walked away.

-_They are here for a purpose… And I haven't seen Airachnid for a while… This has to be connected. – _He turned around to see Arcee sleeping on the floor- _Okay, Arcee. This is for your safety._

He sneaked out of the forest, barely running into a big Insecticon. Knock Out was widening his optics while looking at such a big Insecticon; it was, with no doubt; the largest Insecticon he had ever seen. It was around 40 ft tall, two times taller than him. It was purple colored, while the others were green. But he was sure he saw him somewhere before…

-_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all… _-he was thinking as he was walking backwards. He hit into something. Into something that wasn't there before… Into something that was growling…

His optics widened again, as the growling continued. He was afraid to look at it; he knew he wouldn't like it. With a startled expression on his faceplates, he slowly turned around. The first thing he saw was a "V" shaped optic, followed by big jaws that were getting closer to his face.

He smiled falsely, hearing that there was another growl behind him. He didn't want to turn around, but if he wouldn't, he'd become Terrorcon chaw.

When he turned around, he saw the Insecticon that was sleeping before. It cried out loudly, and he leaped away a little.

-Could you be a little quieter? My Spark-Mate is sleeping…

It cried out even louder, waking the others up.

-I'll… take that as a n_o. –_He said and started to run like he was running through the halls of the Nemesis when he first saw the Terrorcons, his run looking crazy and absurd.

…

Arcee was lying in the grass. The sunlight was strong, and it woke her up. Smiling, she stretched and opened her optics.

Nobody was there.

-Oh, not again… -She stated, standing up. She got dizzy again; wondering if that was because of her stress last night.

-Arcee to Knock Out. –She tried to call him- Doc Knock, do you copy?

No answer.

-He just had to leave me again.

She was waiting at first, but after she saw that nothing's going to happen, she started to investigate. As she was walking out of the forest, she was looking at the trees. Almost every tree was scratched, and there were tracks of large feet and bodies at the ground. It couldn't be Knock Out's; he was almost two times smaller than the creature's size. She kneeled to see the big branches at the ground. They were cut off, they didn't fall down naturally. The grass was stomped like something was pushing someone out of the way.

-Definitely signs of a battle. –She said, narrowing her optics.

Then she looked at the right side, and saw a blue puddle. She came closer and realized that it was energon. She touched it with her fingertip.

-Still fresh. –She said and wiped it into the grass. She hoped it wasn't Knock Out's, because she felt pain, but wasn't sure if it was coming from her or him.

Then, there was a noise in the bushes. Something was walking and angrily complaining.

-_Where are my Insecticons?!_

-Scrap. I know that voice.

Arcee leaped behind a tree, hiding.

-_Knock Out, wherever you are right now, hurry… -_She sent a message to him through their Spark-Bond.

…

He got the message when he was hiding behind a big tree too. As much as he wanted to go back to help her, he had to get rid of the Insecticons first. They were blocking his way back, and he couldn't even think of battling with them. They were twice as big as him and much stronger too. He had to get an idea as he was feeling pressure in his spark, coming from her. He knew he didn't have much time. He was looking around, when he spotted something that made him smile widely.

He saw a big power plant in the distance, surrounded by electric towers and wires hanging down from them.

He had even more luck; right in front of the plant, there was a wide lake.

He was processing a lot of ideas and how they could end, but he picked the easiest and the fastest one, because he had no time for games.

He stepped away from his hideout, and smirked as the Insecticons looked at him weirdly. His servos were placed on his hips, and he was fully straightened.

-Hey, Zombiecons, want some red, sneaky speedster? –He shouted so they could hear him. The Terrorcons were still just looking at him.

-Yeah, I know the value of looking _good, _and I'm not afraid to show it. –He stated and the Insecticons prepared to attack him.

He swiftly transformed and rolled out, and they soon transformed too and started to follow him.

Of course, he got there first, jumping into the lake. He was surprised when he saw that the lake was bigger than he thought; it was reaching to his lights at his chest plate.

-Even better. –He said, jumping out of the water, reaching a wire, grabbing it, and forcefully pulling it down with himself while falling, splashing into the lake again.

He was holding the wire above his head, waiting for the Insecticons.

The Insecticons were already transformed into normal mode again, slowly approaching him. It seemed that they were afraid of the water at first, but then the biggest one of them stepped into it, so the others were following him.

-That's right… Come to papa… -He purred as they were approaching him.

When every single Insecticon got into the water, Knock Out made a backflip and landed on his feet at the other side where the plant was, staring at the Insecticons that were looking at him while still standing in the water.

-You're not really the wisest ones, am I right? –He asked, but got no respond, so he shrugged his shoulders.

Then he turned his servo into a saw, and he cut the wire right in front of their optics. Electricity was sparking and he transformed his saw into his servo again.

-Science, please don't disappoint me. –He said, and threw both parts of the wire into the lake, electrifying the lake like that.

The Insecticons were screaming in pain, one louder than the other.

-Such sweet music. I can hear each and every rivet as it pops. –He said, putting a servo next to his ear like he was enjoying the screaming.

-Science never disappoints. –Knock Out stated as the Insecticons got quieter, but were still growling.

Knock Out transformed into vehicle mode to gain more speed and jumped into the air, transforming back to robot mode and reaching the other side of the land.

As he was looking at them in pain, he smiled widely.

-All too easy. Who needs Ratchet when you've got brains like mine running the show? –He bragged.

Then he came closer to his first Insecticon "friend" who was leaning onto the earth while his body was still in the water, and looked at him. He was breathing air heavily and growling by doing that, but Knock Out knew that he's going to survive it, just like everyone else.

-Don't worry, I'm a doctor. I could simplify things for you by putting you out of your misery right now… -he transformed his servo into his drill bit to show it to the Decepticon, but then he sighed and transformed the drill bit into a servo again- But I'll just let you live this time. I'll be a nice Autobot today. But the next time, my dear friend… You'd better be more careful. Remember my words, fellow Terrorcon. –He said and turned around, transformed, and drove away, letting them be.

The Insecticon raised his head to look at the Autobot which gave him mercy, remembering that he was hitting the door of the building in which the red mech was with a blue femme. He fled when the others came because he was afraid that Airachnid would punish him for failing; punish him with sucking his energon out of him. Back on Cybertron's moon, she left him be because he was the strongest and the biggest one. He was battling him in the forest before, scratching him from top to bottom, trying to offline him while the red mech didn't want to fight back. Feeling a little grateful to the red mech who was going out of his sight, he lowered his head again, collapsing.

…

Blade met sharp leg. This was repeated a few times before Arcee leaped away.

-Where's your partner, Arcee? Or am I too late? –Airachnid evilly laughed, and Arcee narrowed her optics.

-Keep talking, Airachnid. –Arcee said and jumped into the air, kicking her. Airachnid stepped away, but got no serious damage.

-You're somehow weaker.

-Everybody knows that talking in a fight is a sign of weakness. –Arcee chuckled.

Airachnid showed her dental plates in anger and started to attack Arcee with her 5 sharp legs, trying to stab her into her abdomen. Then she tried to kick her, but Arcee took her leg and pushed it away, so that Airachnid had to leap away. Then she cried out and tried to stab her again, while Arcee was swiftly dodging attacks. She hit Airachnid into her abdomen with her elbow and then she kicked her at the floor. Airachnid was pushing herself up, while Arcee was waiting for her to stand up in a combat ready position.

Airachnid was slowly getting up.

-Lost the will to fight? –Arcee mocked and Airachnid finally stood up.

Arcee waited for response, but Airachnid was just smirking.

-I never lose will to fight. –She said and tried to stab her into the chest and she was too close for Arcee to dodge, so she blocked it with her left servo. She felt sudden pain in her servo. Energon leaked down her servo and she looked at it, widening her optics. There was a big scar on her wrist joint, energon dropping down her servo and falling at the floor. She put her servo at her abdomen to stop the leaking, although energon was still dropping from it.

Airachnid chuckled and Arcee frowned, narrowing her optics again.

She jumped at her, scratching her with her one blade on her healthy servo, hitting her fast and hard. Airachnid was protecting herself with her servos as she had to step back with every hit she took. Arcee turned around swiftly and hit Airachnid into her neck by her elbow, taking her down with herself.

Airachnid moaned as she hit the ground, and the dust rose up around them as they hit the pebbly ground.

Arcee was holding her blade right next to her throat.

-I would say game. –She said and raised a servo to offline her worst enemy. But then Airachnid suddenly smirked and narrowed her optics. She kicked her off herself and Arcee scraped away, still standing on her feet.

Airachnid jumped into the air and kicked her by doing that. Arcee moaned as she hit against a tree, but she was still standing on the ground, although she was scratched from top to bottom, injured servo still at her abdomen, slowly stopping the leaking. Her optics were closed in pain, head lowered. She knew she had to keep on, but she couldn't anymore. It was too much. Then, Airachnid suddenly grabbed her shoulders, pressing her against the tree.

-Looks like I'm finally going to get rid of my enemy… I'll sure miss your attitude. –She evilly laughed as her claws were digging into her faceplates from her hold, and then she slid them down and made new scratches. Arcee raised her head and half-opened her optics while Airachnid's were narrowed at hers.

-And you thought you could defeat me when I'm a Terrorcon… how pitiful, Arcee.

-Get fragged, Airachnid! –Arcee shouted into her face.

-You'll get fragged. –She said pointing her sharp leg at her abdomen. Arcee didn't move, she just narrowed her optics. Then she pointed it to her faceplates, but Arcee was still just looking at her, trying to move away from the spider-lady, but her grip was too strong to brake free.

Then Airachnid pointed her sharp leg at her spark chamber, and could see terror in Arcee's optics. Then she smirked even more.

-Don't tell me… -Airachnid said and Arcee lowered her head. Airachnid already knew.

She evilly laughed.

-Who's the father Arcee? Knock Out? –She asked and saw that Arcee wasn't responding.

-So he was your secret partner after all… -She said while lifting her leg up, preparing to stab her.

-Don't!

Airachnid widened her optics as Arcee shouted.

-Please…

-Arcee…? Are you begging for… mercy? –Airachnid rudely asked.

-Please Airachnid… leave the unborn sparkling out of this…

Airachnid shook her head in disapproval.

-Every part of you is my enemy. –She lifted her leg even more up, prepared to stab her into her spark chamber, and Arcee closed her optics as her hope completely faded.

Then, Airachnid heard a sound coming from the distance, so she turned her head into the direction from which the sound was coming, and saw a red mech leaning a servo at the tree from pain, gasping.

His optics widened and he felt sudden terror as he saw that Airachnid was pointing at the femme's spark chamber, while the blue femme's optics were tightly closed.

-Arcee! –He shouted and started to run to hit the spider, but he was too far away for him to reach.

-Say good bye to your newly-created family, Knock Out. –She said and stabbed her spark chamber right in front of his optics, and Arcee was screamed from pain.

He felt that his spark was halving. He put a servo at his spark chamber, still not giving up.

Airachnid was just smiling evilly as she was stabbing her spark chamber even harder, and her spark chamber was halving and the hole in it was getting bigger. Airachnid soon realized that her pulsing was slowing, and she finally released the poor femme, letting the unconscious femme slide down from her sharp arachnoid leg, leaving traces of blue energon at it.

Arcee crashed onto the floor, not moving anymore, but still breathing hardly, slowly.

Knock Out fell onto his knees. He felt the pain spreading all over his body, still holding his servo at his spark chamber.

She looked at him, smirking.

-Three on one shot. Greet Breakdown from me. –She said, transformed into a stealth copter and raised up, leaving.

Knock Out fell onto the ground, optics tightly closed.

…

He woke up after some time, but still couldn't stand up. The pain was killing him, but he knew her pain was way worse; she was carrying another hurt spark in hers. He crawled closer to her, optics looking sad and terrified in the same time.

He came in front of her, servo still at his spark chamber as he was feeling pain. His optics went wet, but he refused to cry.

He looked at her from top to bottom. Wherever he looked, he saw big scratches. Her right winglet was almost broken in half; the crack was just at the middle of it, halving the Autobot sign in half, transversely. Her face had scratches from Airachnid's claws, her shoulders were a little damaged too. Her lower lip was cut open, and her optics tightly closed.

He saw the scar on her radiocarpal joint which was still leaking energon. Her abdomen had marks from Airachnid's claws too. Her legs were a little cracked at some parts.

Then he looked at the main problem- her spark chamber. Broken in half, some parts of it torn off. He could see her spark from the crack. It was damaged. The Laser Core was containing a hole from the sharp leg. He couldn't see the spark's state without opening the spark chamber, but he saw that it was darker than usual, beating hardly and slowly.

He gently put her into his lap. He closed his optics for a second, trying not to cry. His love for her was intense, and true. Then he opened his optics and put his right servo at her spark chamber, warming it up. With the other servo he was preventing her from falling down.

He put his forehead onto hers, and stayed like that for a few cycles. It was night, and there were no stars at the sky again, the only orb which was producing low light was the moon. There was a slight breeze, and he felt her body shiver.

He removed his forehead from hers, seeing that she was moving her head, while his servo was still at her spark chamber. He could feel her spark's pain radiating heat at his servo.

She slowly half-opened her optics, gazing up to him.

-Knock Out… you came…

-I did… but not in time. –He said and his spark twitched.

-It doesn't matter…

-It does! I could have made it in time! I could have stopped her from doing that to you! But I didn't… I disappointed you…

-You didn't disappoint me, Knock Out. The only thing that matters is that you're here now… -She said with a quivering and silent voice, but smiling. She put her leaking servo at his spark chamber, liquoring energon at it. He didn't care about his paint job at that time, so he smiled, while his optics were getting wetter. His spark was clenching from sadness. His servo was at hers, and her servo was at his spark chamber, both sparks pulsing hardly and slowly.

Then the smile vanished from her faceplates, and the servo slid down from his chest. She had no energy anymore. Her spark was beating even slower now.

She looked at his body. There were only a few scratches on it, and then she looked into his optics again. They were full of pain and sadness, wet and scared.

-If there'll be any chance of saving our hatchling…

-There will! Don't be afraid… There will be a chance to save you too… You just have to keep living now!

-I… don't know if I can…

-You can! You have to… -He lowered his voice.

-It's so hard, Knock Out… Every beat of my spark hurts… -She said and he realized that her spark was pulsing harder than before. The electronic pulsing was getting louder and louder, heavier and heavier.

-I can't let you go, Arcee… My life would never be like it is today… I own you my life, Arcee. One of the reasons why I joined you was because of you… Not just because I was a coward… Not just because they were controlling me and treating me like scrap…

She smiled a little.

-You were there when I was badly hurt… so I'm not letting you go…

-This is different. –She whispered, and her optics got wet.

-It is… It is more important than my life. You alone are more important than my life… Even if we wouldn't be bonded… even if you wouldn't be sparked… you'd still be more important than my life is ever going to be…

-Knock Out… even if I go…

-Don't say things like that! –He cried out painfully, showing all of his sorrow from the outside.

She shook her head and smiled, optics wet like his.

-My time with you… is slowly ending… -She suddenly said.

-Arcee… What do you mean… we can still save you… -He said looking away from her optics to hide a tear sliding down his faceplate.

She knew he was crying. She knew that he was broken right now. She wanted him to show his "real him" once again.

-Knock Out… -She whispered and he turned his face to hers again, his optics being wet- There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief… and unspeakable love. Don't hide them… ever.

He opened his mouth and the sadness and grief in his optics were shown, and then he lowered his head and closed his mouth and optics in pain.

-Thank you for everything, Knock Out… -She whispered and he looked into her optics again.

-But Knock Out… I will never forget you.

-W-Wait a second… I only made it this far because you were with me, Arcee… Don't you understand…? –He asked her, mech fluid gathering in his optics- You made me strong, Arcee. I could have given up right from the start… I could have die in the desert while searching for you… but when I remembered you… it made my spark twitch, it made me stand up and keep crawling… it made me survive.

She was silent and joy was feeling up her damaged spark. He was finally revealing his feelings aloud without being ashamed of them.

-If you go, Arcee… I… -He continued- I don't know… what I would do… Even if I survive your death… I won't have any reason to live anymore…

-No, Knock Out… -She put her injured servo at his spark chamber again- You have to be strong… you have to keep living! You have to protect Cybertron and Earth from evil… You have to keep fighting… So that… nothing like this happens ever again…

Her servo slid down his chest again, and he closed his optics tightly, and a tear slid down his right faceplate.

-Arcee… -He said and he opened his optics again.

She slowly closed her optics.

-Don't Arcee! Don't… Don't go… -He was whispering from sadness and his spark was twisting from it.

-Thank you for everything… Knock Out… I'm glad we stopped fighting… I'm glad we were at missions together… I'm glad that you joined the Autobots… I'm glad that we became Spark-Mates… -She half-opened her optics- I'm glad… I got to know you, Knock Out…

-Wait, Arcee…

-I'm sorry… The pain is slowly reaching every part of my spark… -She said and closed her optics.

-Please… please stay… I need you, Arcee… -He said and started to stroke her helmet with his right servo, another tear sliding down his face, falling straight at her spark chamber.

She half-opened her optics again, seeing that he had a big and a still opened wound at his servo that he was hiding with his car door. The energon she saw in the forest was coming from him.

-I love you, Knock Out, and I always will. –She said with a quivering voice, her optics still wet.

-I love you too, Arcee! To me… Arcee… You're… More important than anything…

-Yes… I feel the same. Knock Out… even if I… disappear from your life... I will never forget you… -She said and her optics closed.

-Arcee…

She wasn't opening her optics anymore.

-Arcee! –He widened his optics from fear.

-ARCEE! –He cried out loudly, so that a few birds flew up into the sky, and that something started to rustle in the grass. He didn't mind. He bended so that his forehead was at her spark chamber, tears sliding down his faceplates onto her spark chamber, and then onto the ground. He could hear the pulsing of her spark. It was weak, but it still was there.

-_You'll be fine, Arcee… I promise… I promise that you'll continue living… Just… Please… Stay. I will find a way…even if I have to transplant my spark. I will save you, Arcee… like you saved me. –_He was talking through their Spark-Bond as he was still crying. He raised his head and looked up at the moon, staring at it with sad looking, half-opened optics.

…

Hours passed, and he was still sitting and stroking her. He cried out everything he had, and the only noise that could be heard now was her spark pulsing, the occasional blowing of the wind, and the rustling grass and treetops.

He was waiting for someone to come, because he couldn't contact anyone at the base. Then, he heard a portal opening and saw the light reaching the trees and bushes in front of him.

-There he is! –Bumblebee said and tapped Smokescreen's shoulder- But where's Arcee?

Smokescreen shrugged his shoulders and went ahead, followed by Bumblebee.

-Hey, Doc, guess who's with me! –Smokescreen said and waited for him to respond. He didn't even turn around.

Bumblebee looked questionably at Smokescreen, and he shrugged his shoulders again.

-Hey… KO… -Bumblebee said and then he realized Arcee's legs that were scratched and cracked on some points. Bumblebee was thinking of the worst, so he got angry by thinking he did something to her, but then Knock Out turned his head.

His face was looking sad, optics terrified.

Bumblebee raised both optic ridges and tilted his head, and Knock Out closed his optics and turned his head into Arcee's direction and away from them, slowly picking her up, bride style.

Bumblebee's optics widened as he saw that the femme wasn't moving, the only thing he saw from her were legs and a servo with a scar that was leaking energon at her wrist joint, hanging down.

Knock Out finally turned around and walked closer to them to see her state, and the two Bots opened their mouths widely while seeing her scratched from top to bottom, her spark chamber halved. They made sad expressions at their faces.

-We're late… -Bumblebee whispered to Smokescreen.

- Wh-What happened? –Smokescreen asked after some time.

-Airachnid. –Knock Out answered lowering his head so that they couldn't see his optics full of pain.

-Is she…? –Bumblebee asked.

-No… But she is going to be if we don't get her back.

-Smokescreen to base. We need a Ground Bridge. It's an emergency. –Smokescreen said, and as soon as he did, the Ground Bridge opened.

Knock Out was carrying her into the green portal, while each step he took was a new painful experience to him. Bumblebee wanted to help, but Knock Out leaped away.

-Don't you need help carrying her? –Bumblebee asked as he saw the angry and hurt expression on his faceplates.

-…Not really. The only thing I need is a buff. –He lied. He wasn't caring for his appearance right now. She was a hundred times more important than it to him. He started to walk again.

-Fine… -Bumblebee said while walking behind him.

-Where are you going? –The medic asked, tilting his head.

-Back, maybe? –Smokescreen stated.

-No need for concern… I'll go alone. You try to get rid of the spider.

-What? But we need your assistance! –Bumblebee said.

-You need my assistance while I'm in this state? –He smiled widely, chuckling- No, I think you can handle her by yourself now…

-Did you forget about the Insecticons? –Smokescreen asked.

-No, _Smokes_, I didn't. But they… wouldn't be a problem right now… -He said and his smile disappeared again while he was getting closer to the portal.

-Take care, you two… don't end up like her. –He said with a quivering voice, and entered the portal. The Bridge closed, and Bumblebee and Smokescreen were left alone.

-What was just that? Did his voice quiver from sadness? –Bumblebee asked and Smokescreen nodded his head.

-I told you that he was acting weirdly lately.

-And did you see his expression?

-Yes, Bee, I did.

-It makes me worry about him. –Bumblebee smiled and Smokescreen rolled his optics while smiling.

-So… -Bumblebee said after some time- Let's catch some bugs.

…

-You'll be OK, Arcee. You'll see. Ratchet and I are going to make you feel better, that's guaranteed! Well… if he lets me stay there. –Knock Out chuckled and saw that Arcee's spark was pulsing a little faster.

Although he was feeling a little better, he was still sad and afraid of losing her. As he was walking his head was hurting, but he didn't mind for himself. The only person whom he was minding about was Arcee, and he promised to her _and_ to himself that he is going to save her _and _their unborn sparkling's life, even if that would mean his own death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Admit

The red mech stepped into the room, slowly raising his head to look around. No one was there, and he sighed in relief. Suddenly, he heard steps coming from the hallway, and he panicked.

-Who's there?!- Knock Out asked as a shadow was approaching.

When the shadow came closer, he realized that this was just the orange medic.

-What do you think? Who could it be… what happened to you?! –He asked loudly when he saw energon on the floor, coming from both of the hurt Bots.

-We were…

-Disobeying commands? –Ultra Magnus asked as he came into the room.

-It doesn't matter! She's hurt and needs help! –Knock Out got pissed and shouted out loudly.

Ratchet took her away from the red mech who had energon on his chest, and quickly placed her at the berth.

-What did you do, Knock Out? –Ratchet asked.

-Me… I didn't do anything…

-Explain what happened, Knock Out! –Ratchet commanded loudly and Knock Out flinched for a moment.

-If I tell you…

-KNOCK OUT!

-Ok, ok! The Insecticons were surrounding us and I thought if I got rid of them… I…

Ratchet was narrowing his optics, and Ultra Magnus got out of the room.

-I thought… I could protect her. –Knock Out lowered his head from shame because he never wanted to tell someone that disliked him that he has feelings.

Ratchet opened his optics widely in disbelief as Knock Out's head was still lowered.

-Anyways… I made a mistake… I didn't even manage to offline them. I just paralyzed them for a few days. I… knew something bad would happen if I leave her alone while still weakened… So I came back.

Ratchet was staring at the ex-con and thought he's lying, but then Knock Out raised his head and looked into his optics.

Ratchet widened them even more as he saw the terror in the crimson-red optics.

-When I came back… I saw Airachnid stabbing her, and I couldn't do anything. I was too weakened from the… Insecticon fight. –He lied the last part.

Ratchet looked at her, and then at him again.

-I don't know if she'll survive… but I'll try my best, as always. The old field medic still has it! –Ratchet made a joke and waited for a respond from Knock Out, but Knock Out was staring at her.

-What has gotten into you, Knock Out…?

The red mech turned his head to see Ratchet narrowing his optics again, and he smiled.

-I'm trying to be an Autobot, just like you all. –He said and looked at her once again. He was looking at her halved spark chamber, her scar and Airachnid's claw tracks as her optics were closed tightly. His spark twitched so he swiftly turned around.

-_No… that's not it… -_Ratchet thought as he saw his expression for an astrosecond.

-When do we start? –Knock Out asked and Ratchet frowned.

-We? You're on a mission.

-But I can help.

-In this state? You think I'm going to stand your company?

-I… I could at least hand you the instruments… And I'll heal myself alone, if you don't have time.

Ratchet rolled his optics.

-Fine… but if you're going to be annoying, I'll send you to the Earth again.

Knock Out smiled and nodded his head. Then he turned into the direction of the next room, walking away.

-Oh… and Ratchet.

-What is it? –Ratchet asked, sounding annoyed.

-Please… don't start without me. Just make sure she survives tonight.

-Time is running, Knock Out.

-I know but… I know exactly the way she was hurt… and I'm a medic too… so I could be a great help and knowledge source.

Ratchet sighed loudly.

-Fine. But get back here soon.

…

Knock Out soon finished with buffing, and came into Ratchet's room again; just to realize that he was already opening her spark chamber.

-Wh-What are you doing?! –Knock Out squeaked and ran over to the doctor.

-I told you to wait up!

-And she almost went offline! I had to stabilize her condition fast! Her spark is beating too slowly.

-Fine… -Knock Out grumpily sighed as he was concerned about the sparkling that was growing inside of her spark chamber. Ratchet could have find it out, or offline it, or ruin his paint job from the shock or the hate he would be feeling towards him then.

-Now hand me the stethoscope.

-Why? No need…

-Knock Out! You said you'd help, so help already!

Knock Out hesitated. What if he finds out now? He suddenly realized that talking Arcee into the lying thing was a big mistake, and that they were really stuck in the wall right now.

Then, he decided to hand him the stethoscope anyways, it WAS for her safety.

Ratchet was listening to her spark beat for a long time. Knock Out was nervous, trying not to think on the bad things he could do to him.

Then he removed the stethoscope.

-Found anything? –Knock Out rudely asked.

-Yes. –Ratchet stated and came closer to him.

Knock Out put a servo at his hip and raised an optic ridge as Ratchet was circling around him, servos crossed on his back.

-And?

-Her spark is beating slowly… but if you listen carefully you can hear like her spark is being echoed, although it isn't the same sound… The other thing is that it pulses like she's afraid of something, but you can't be afraid when you're in stasis.

-Maybe she's having a bad dream. –Knock Out joked, and Ratchet looked strictly at him.

-No.

Knock Out knew the reasons. She was sparked, and he was afraid to tell it to Ratchet who would kill him if he said that. His spark was pounding hardly and fast, and his feelings were bonded with hers. She was feeling his spark, and so her spark was beating like his… just harder.

-I'm going to check her spark up.

-No! –Knock Out shouted and Ratchet widened his optics, turning into his direction.

-I mean… um… this could end badly, you know? Her spark chamber is already cracked and halved, her spark working hardly… It may cause just more damage… or corruption.

-I know. But we'll have to take that risk.

-You'll risk a fellow Autobot?! She has taken too much damage! We can't afford to lose one of our best Bots!

-You are on a higher level than her, at first. And…

-No. I won't let you do this. –He straightened.

-Will you listen up?! –Ratchet scolded him loudly and Knock Out stepped back.

-She is hurt! We need to do whatever we can! Besides, the only thing I'm going to do is putting this cure into her spark. –He showed a pinkish liquid in a container which he took down from the top shelf that was an inch too high for Knock Out to reach. –It destroys every parasite and wound in the spark, I have tested it a hundred times and it always worked.

Knock Out widened his optics.

-P-Parasite?

-Well… I think she doesn't have parasites… It is more for the wound.

Knock Out was staring into Ratchet's optics, so Ratchet turned around to fill her spark with the liquid that would destroy everything that wasn't her own spark.

-Ratchet! Don't! –Knock Out hissed and Ratchet turned angrily around to face him again.

-What do you want!?

-Don't do it.

-And why? It's not that something bad would happen if I cure her, or? You want to get rid of her again, or what?

Knock Out sighed and lowered his head.

-_Bien au contraire._

Ratchet got closer to him as he was waiting for an explanation. He didn't get it.

-Why are you that concerned about a little medicine?

-…You said you used it a hundred times… shouldn't it be out of its expiration date?

Ratchet narrowed his optics and frowned.

-I'll insert the cure, and she'll be fine for a couple of months.

-Months? –Knock Out asked.

-Yes. Months.

-But… is there any other way to cure her?

-I don't know… this method was the only succeed in such cases.

Knock Out sighed.

-We'll have to make a new cure then.

-We are running out of time!

-And she's running out of life! Well… they. –Knock Out stated and his spark twitched when he realized that he just blabbed his secret out.

-They?

-I… didn't say such thing.

-Yes, you did. Just now.

-Never mind.

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders and went to the femme again.

-Fine. We'll handle her tomorrow when Ultra Magnus leaves on his mission to investigate the ship. We finally found it. You can go to recharge if you want to rest, and I'll go to the main room.

He went out. As soon as Ratchet got out, Knock Out leaped to Arcee and closed her spark chamber.

_-_I'll protect the sparkling, Arcee. Nobody is going to harm it. I'll stay here and guard you. Just please, try to stay online. We have to find a new cure so you won't get harmed. If it has to be… I'll transplant my own spark… -he sighed- but I'd do anything just to keep you with us.

He stood up and looked over to the entrance, where he saw Ratchet standing at the door jamb.

-Oh, scrap.

Ratchet's optics were widely open, he was staring at the red mech as he was shyly smiling.

-What was that with "keeping her with us"?

Knock Out didn't respond, he just chuckled softly and stepped back.

-Why were you talking like that to Arcee?

-I'm… her friend.

Ratchet tilted his head in disbelief.

-What? –The red mech asked.

-Are you sure you're just a friend to her?

Knock Out lowered his head and started to walk away, backwards.

-Where are you going? We have to get a new cure.

-Now?

-I looked at the energon test and found out that she is in horrible condition. We have to help. Open her spark chamber and get down to business!

-O-Open her spark chamber?! I…

-Why are you acting like you're afraid of something?

-Ratchet, we can't just open it like that… we have to remain extremely cautious with it! What if she… Never mind.

Ratchet narrowed his optics at him.

-What is it? Tell it to me or I'll send you back to your spider-lady.

Knock Out frowned at _"your _spider-lady".

-She is a high-rated Autobot capable for combat and she is highly intelligent. We are in need for her abilities and it would be a problem if she wouldn't survive. How could we survive without her? –Knock Out was explaining and Ratchet was thinking about his words for a few seconds.

-She's not the only one who is capable of such things… and of course it would be a problem if we would lose her… but we could survive, for sure.

-N-No… you don't understand… I didn't really mean you… I meant myself. –He said and Ratchet widened his optics.

-Are you two…?

-No, Ratchet… -Knock Out sighed and lowered his head so Ratchet couldn't see him- We are more than that.

-YOU TWO ARE BONDED?! –Ratchet started to panic and yelled loudly at him- What is wrong with you!? And you have kept it as a secret the whole time!? That explains everything! We're in a war, Knock Out! We're not here to bond, we are here to fight!

-You… don't understand… -Knock Out was stepping back looking at Ratchet who was yelling.

-How could you?! The poor femme bonded with YOU?! Where…? When…? WHY?!

-I'll… I'll just answer your questions. Let's see… Yes, at Earth, after the encounter with the spider, and… because we are in love.

-This is unacceptable! Condition! Unacceptable! –He was yelling and his tone upped.

-R…Ratchet… you… are the first one to know…

-I can't believe it! Why would she like you?!

-It's… it's not JUST love… Our love… -Knock Out closed his optics tightly.

Ratchet was looking at him like he would offline him when he says it, but he had no choice. Knock Out's head was turned into Ratchets direction, but his optics were staring at the ground. Then he finally looked into Ratchet's optics and Ratchet saw big fear in them.

-Our love… made another life.

…

Ratchet's mouth was wide open, optics widely opened too.

-SHE'S SPARKED?!

-D-Don't be so loud…

-HOW COULDN'T I BE LOUD?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE THIS IS GOING TO BRING?!

-I know…

-You… you know? WHY DID YOU DO IT THEN?!

-I…don't know why… I just…

-Spare me from the details, Knock Out. Why would you do that to her?! You always hated her… And if you say that it happened while being on the Earth for the first time… that means you were already bonded… But why did you do this to her…?

-I… love her! –Knock Out loudly stated and Ratchet suddenly calmed down. He sat onto a chair and looked at her, then at Knock Out. He looked like he's telling the truth; it looked like he really loves her.

Ratchet still wasn't sure what he should do now.

-_We are in a war now… and this is Knock Out. KNOCK OUT. A former DECEPTICON. He is too incompetent and reckless. But who am I to forbid their love…? And I couldn't offline a sparkling just because of nonsense from the two… I really don't understand those Spark-Mates. One day they're fighting, and the other they love each other. One day they try to kill each other, the other day she's sparked. What should I do…?_

-How long did you plan to keep this a secret?

-I… we… as long as possible.

Ratchet narrowed his optics.

-And… we promised each other not to tell anybody. So please… don't say anything to Ultra Magnus or the others…

-And live in a lie just like you two?!

-I know this is kind of weird and scary…

-KIND OF?! THIS IS A HORROR!

-For you maybe! –Knock Out loudly stated and narrowed his optics.

Ratchet widened his optics and saw that Knock Out really cared about his sparkling.

-Are you going to keep it? –Ratchet asked and Knock Out's spark bounced up.

-Yes… we wanted to…

-I know that I'm going to regret this, but… Fine. I won't tell. Just promise… -Knock Out hugged him from joy. Although he didn't know him for a long time, he hugged him.

Ratchet was just staring at the ex-con who hugged him, and remembered Bumblebee's reaction when he got his voice back. It was just like Knock Out's. First he smiled and didn't know what to say, and then he hugged him. His face's expression, although he had closen optics, told him that he was grateful. The red mech reminded him at Bumblebee's happiness, and he's almost the same size like the yellow Bot too. Ratchet couldn't help but smile a little.

Then Knock Out leaped away, being a little embarrassed. He coughed for attention.

-Sorry.

-Just promise you won't leave her or something when it's time. Because if you break her spark, we all are going to really brake yours. Literally.

Knock Out smiled falsely, narrowing his optics, smiling like he's dumb.

-_If_ she's going to stay online… -Knock Out stated and looked at her once again.

Ratchet wanted to stay up, but then he heard Knock Out talking.

-I've tried. But I was too slow… too weak…

-Don't blame yourself for your failure. Seems like this had to happen.

-I could have made it in time… But the Insecticons… I had to defeat them… I had to protect her. And I did that to help her. But I've only made it worse.

-Yes, you did.

Knock Out frowned.

-We'll just keep it up. –The red medic stated.

-No, Knock Out, I'll keep it up. Ultra Magnus doesn't know that you're going to be a father. Your place isn't here… it's on the battlefield.

Knock Out lowered his head as he knew that Ratchet was right.

-You are going to go on missions, and no one will know. You'll have to stand it. And don't seek revenge.

-I'll… consider it. –Knock Out said and walked out of the room.

-And Ratchet?

-Yes?

Knock Out smiled –Thank you.

Ratchet rolled his optics and heard Knock Out's steps that were getting quieter and quieter.

-You were supposed to say _you're welcome. –_Ratchet heard Knock Out saying and quietly grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Madness

As days were passing, Arcee wasn't feeling any better, it was just getting worse and worse. Ratchet didn't want Knock Out to know that their sparkling maybe won't to survive. He didn't even want himself to think about the loss of an unborn sparkling, although he never wanted Knock Out to be a part of their family, and he never expected Arcee being in love with him. The last thing he wanted was a little sparkling with his genes ruining the little peace he had; but he quickly befriended the idea. Maybe the sparkling would listen to him and he could teach it… nobody else wanted him to talk about things he wanted to talk. And maybe this sparkling wouldn't be such disappoint like some other fellows around there.

Ratchet wanted to save them both. But… if he saves the sparkling, and it comes to the world… What then? What is he going to tell? Is he going to lie, is he going to hide it from the others? He didn't know.

…

Knock Out was getting worse every day. His spark was missing her, his processor was missing her. He tried not to think about her when he and Bulkhead were on a mission to protect their base from the Vehicons that were attacking it. It wasn't hard at all. The Vehicons were just running around and firing, but Bulkhead was scrapping them all, and Knock Out always shot first.

-This is too easy. –Bulkhead stated while punching a Trooper.

A Trooper was trying to approach them, but he got scared so he started to run away and Bulkhead was looking at the stupid Con the whole time, the Trooper running away as fast as he could. Then, the Trooper hit into another one.

Knock Out rolled his optics and went over to the two Vehicons, the stupid one lying on a flyer. The Trooper stood up, and the flyer ran away, hitting the Trooper so he fell down again.

Knock Out kneeled to face the scared one.

-Tch tch tch. You Troopers are getting more and more stupid, it seems. –Knock Out said and turned his servo into a saw.

-W-Wait! It's me, don't you remember?!

Knock Out raised an optic ridge trying to remember such a failure of a Vehicon.

-Steve?

-You remember! –Steve shouted and raised his head- I thought you'd offline me!

-You survived?

The Vehicon nodded his head and crawled backwards, and then stood up.

-Did the building survive? –Knock Out asked with an annoyed expression on his faceplates.

Steve shook his head, and Knock Out rolled his optics.

-What do you want, Trooper?

-I just wanted to inform you that Vehicons aren't the only ones that you'll see…

-What do you mean?

-Insecticons.

Knock Out narrowed his optics and evilly grinned.

-Airachnid… -He chuckled and Steve tilted his head.

-Thank you, Steve. You can go now. –Knock Out said and Steve ran away, towards the demolished building's direction.

-Bulkhead- he stated and looked at the green Bot behind him- We are going to get more visitors.

…

Ratchet was slowly opening the femme's spark chamber. He saw her spark being damaged, although still working. The Laser Core was cracked, and it was barely pulsing. Then he looked into the corner of her spark. He widely smiled as he saw a little spark connected to hers. It was almost transparent from the weak state of her mother, but it was alive. Knock Out told him the whole story, from the beginning to now, and he couldn't believe that the little sparkling survived after every hit her parent took. Now he was sure he isn't going to give up, but her state was getting worse and worse. He heard steps coming from the outside, and he swiftly closed her spark chamber.

Knock Out came into the room and saw his servos getting away from her spark chamber. He walked away from the berth, closer to his computer.

-Ratchet… I thought we agreed that I would always be here when you check the spark. –He narrowed his optics, still smiling.

His smirk was ironical, and Ratchet was looking at him weirdly.

Then he looked at his paint. Scratched, dusty, full of energon.

-What were you doing?

-Nothing. Just having a little fun. –Knock Out evilly chuckled as his right optic was twitching.

-Are you fine?

-Couldn't be better. –He narrowed his optics and showed his dental plates, still smiling like he was mad.

-And, how is she?

-I am afraid to tell that she isn't any better. Her system's health is getting worse, and she is getting weaker.

Knock Out hid his dental plates, smirked, and his optic started to twitch again.

-You are sure that you're fine?

-Yes, why wouldn't I be fine…? Only because my Spark-Mate can't open her optics, my hope is dying; I just got beaten up by Terror-Insecticons and my sparkling isn't going to survive? I am super, thanks for asking!

-Uh…

-Don't be concerned… I really feel great. I could even write a story about my luck! Yes! I could… Hey, Ratchet?

Ratchet was staring at him.

-I hate bugs. Well, spiders. They are GROSS! I HATE THEM!

-I…

-Hey, Ratchet?

Ratchet widened his optics.

-I'm fabulous.

Ratchet rolled his optics.

-Hey, Ratchet?

Ratchet started to stare at him again.

-Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?

Ratchet was thinking, but couldn't decide.

-I don't know… why _is _a raven like a writing desk? –He sighed.

-Pfft… I haven't the slightest idea.

Ratchet turned around and soon heard Knock Out sobbing. He angrily turned around seeing him at the berth where Arcee was lying.

-I'll lose her, won't I?

Ratchet was sure Knock Out turned mad.

-I always lose everyone! I'm turning mad from sadness!

-That's maybe true, but…

-What?! I'm not turning mad! The only one who's mad is Airachnid. I hate that spider! I want to boil it. –He stated and madly smirked.

Ratchet opened his mouth to say something about his behavior, but Knock Out ran out of the room.

-_That's not a good sign… He is turning mad. –_He looked at Arcee- _Spark-Mates are usually like that when they aren't close to their partner for a long time, if the partner's time is running out, if the partner is badly hurt, or if the partner goes offline. So her time is… running out… But I'm still not giving up! I just hope Knock Out isn't going to get completely mad and go get revenge or something._

-Ratchet! –Bulkhead called as the orange medic was typing something.

-What happened to Knock Out?

-You… couldn't understand. –Ratchet was keeping his promise not to tell anyone about his relationship- What did he do?

-He hugged me and called me Breakdown.

Ratchet nodded his head.

-Then he said he'd avenge "me" and Arcee, by boiling a spider.

-And you left him alone?! He could Bridge himself to… -Ratchet ran out of the room, looking for the _Mad Doctor_.

…

Knock Out was at a high mountain's peak. The wind was blowing, and he was turning his head into each and every direction, trying to find the arachnid.

-Come out, come out, wherever you are… -Knock Out was calling.

-I know you're here. And you know that I'm here, knowing what I want.

He heard rustling behind him, but he didn't turn around yet. He was expecting a spider, but he got an Insecticon. It jumped at him, and bit his servo, making the red mech angry.

The doctor slammed the Insecticon at the ground with his other servo, making it release the left one. The Insecticon quickly got up, and Knock Out frowned.

-So we meet again, purple one.

The large Insecticon growled loudly, taking the red medic down with himself.

As Knock Out was battling, his madness was reducing, but still not completely.

-HEY! Watch the paint! –Knock Out hissed and rolled with him, and then hit him with his elbow at the Insecticon's throat.

The Insecticon cried out, and Knock Out smirked.

-You've got such a talented voice. –He chuckled- Too bad that you don't know where your place is.

The Insecticon head butted him his forehead, making Knock Out release the insect and get down from it. The Insecticon jumped up, slashing Knock Out's paint job. Then it transformed into a beetle and started to fly into his direction. Knock Out started to run away, but the Insecticon soon hit him at the floor again. Knock Out was at the floor, gasping for air. The Insecticon took Knock Out's servo and lifted him up, so that his whole body was in the air. Knock Out didn't even try to struggle as he remembered how he ran away from Bulkhead who wasn't even caring; he ran away when Bulkhead released him as the Vehicons approached. The Insecticon cried out loudly, and Knock Out's ears hurt.

-I'm sensitive to sounds. –He stated, and the Insecticon cried even louder.

Then the Insecticon threw him at the floor.

The Insecticon slashed him again, making a big scar at his chest plate.

-You… slashed my paint job… PREPARE FOR SURGERY! –Knock Out shouted and stood up, running towards the Insecticon. The Insecticon felt a fist hitting his faceplates, and it hit the floor. Knock Out started to scratch him and hit him as he was lying on the floor. Then the Insecticon tried to get up, but Knock Out jumped at the top of him.

-_Du bleibst schön hier_… -He said and turned his servo into a drill bit.

-I warned you, Insect. I warned you that I won't let you go the next time. And now, you're about to get dissected.

The Insecticon was trembling first, and then it scratched him a little, trying to get away. It couldn't. The insect looked at him. It was prepared.

Knock Out was coming closer to its face, but then he suddenly stopped. He looked into its optic. It was sad-looking and scared, and Knock Out knew that the Insecticon's fate is in his hand now. He turned his drill bit into his servo again, and stood up. As the Insecticon wasn't going anywhere, he got angry. In anger, he kicked the insect and sent it rolling.

When the Insecticon stopped rolling, it looked at him again.

-What are you waiting for?! GO! I don't care if you're going to get offlined or not!

The Insecticon stood up, but was still staring at him.

-Are you questioning my mercy? Go before I change my mind.

The Insecticon looked away, transformed and flew away.

Knock Out looked at his open wound.

-What am I doing here anyways…? I'm just ruining my paint and losing energon… While Arcee and my sparkling are fighting to survive.

He lowered his head and sat onto the ground, optics getting wet as the wind was blowing, sending him shivers.

-I wish I could be at her place now… so that she survives…

-How cute. My plan has worked it seems… not fully, but close enough. –Airachnid said behind his back and as he turned his head around, she stabbed him with his own Energon Prod.

He fell onto the ground, face first.

-You came for revenge? What a pity that you won't get it! -She said and tried to stab him into his already scarred chest, but he managed to roll away.

-It's too soon to roll out, Doctor. Not before I finally get rid of you too! –Airachnid said and kicked him, but he managed to land on his feet.

-It didn't work last time, but this time it will. This time, I'm raging. –He stated.

-You are starting to get insane. Does that mean that your Spark-Mate soon won't be online anymore?

Knock Out felt anger spreading through his whole body, but he refused to show it yet. He was still storing it.

-Let me tell you something about insanity. It's doing the same thing over and over again, expecting different results. –He stated and smiled.

Airachnid attacked him with her sharp leg, but he dodged it and punched her so hard that she fell down, yelping a little.

-I will avenge Arcee's pain. Trust me. No one can stop me now. –He said picking up the Energon Prod that fell down when she hit the floor.

-Love will make you fall. And you won't even be able to see it.

-Gravitation is not responsible for us falling in love. –He evilly smirked and kicked her as she tried to stand up.

-You are crazy. Your Spark-Mate is already offline, it seems.

Knock Out growled loudly and tried to punch her while she was lying on the floor, but Airachnid avoided the attack. She wasn't attacking, it seemed like she knew she couldn't handle him while he's in his "revenge state".

-A question that sometimes drives me hazy: Am I, or are the other ones crazy? –Knock Out stated.

Airachnid jumped at a rock and tried to use her web at him, but his Energon Prod blocked it. He reached her, and she stabbed him into his chest armor, and he stabbed her with the Prod.

Both of them fell down, occasionally gasping hardly. Knock Out's spark twitched and he started to smile like a madman again. He cruelly chuckled while energon was leaking from his chest armor's hole AND scar, but he didn't mind.

She looked up, seeing him walking towards her direction although his energon was dropping at the floor.

-Airachnid… -He chuckled as he was coming closer to her, looking more dangerous than ever- You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anybody else.

She was looking terrified, and he was smirking even more because of that.

-He grabbed her throat and pulled her up, making her struggle, but he was just smiling at her.

-Revenge can be sweet or sour. I just hope this one will be as sweet as an energon lollipop.

His servo turned into a saw and came closer to her face. She closed her optics tightly, but then Knock Out got I call.

-What?! –He asked angrily, but soon realized that he shouldn't be like that as Ultra Magnus was talking to him.

-_Knock Out. We need you back at the base._

Airachnid narrowed her optics and smirked.

-_It's an emergency._

-What kind of emergency?!

-_It's Arcee._

-What happened?!

-_Her_ _spark is beating faster than ever, she is overheating and, for some reason, calls for your name. Seems like she wants you to get to her._

-Of course! –He said and ended the conversation.

-Family issues? –Airachnid asked and stabbed him again, this time into his abdomen. He growled from pain, and stepped back, crashing onto the floor.

-And now, prepare to perish. –She said and he closed his optics in fear as she was approaching him. Right then, he heard her yelping and a loud sound of crashing. He opened his optics and realized that there was an Insecticon. The same Insecticon as before. It saved his life.

Airachnid scratched him, and he released her, so Airachnid escaped.

-I'll find you anyways, you can count on it! And when I do, you and your little lovebird are going to perish! –There was her voice in the distance. There was no sound to hear after that.

-Thank you… -Knock Out whispered, slowly and hardly standing up.

-I still owe you. –The Insecticon said and Knock Out widened his optics.

-You can talk?

-I'm no Terrorcon. My name is Clawstrike, and I must apologize for my behavior before... Anyways, what is with your Spark-Mate?

Knock Out felt sudden terror in his veins, and his optics got wet.

-I… don't know. –He said and opened a Ground Bridge, going away from the Insecticon who was watching him leave again.

…

He limped out of the Ground Bridge, looking around. Everybody was there, waiting for the red medic again.

-Am I late again? –He asked and looked at Ultra Magnus.

-You are. But that isn't the point now. –He said and stepped aside to show the poor blue femme who was lying at the birth. She was looking somehow odd, and Knock Out's spark was skipping every third beat. It was twitching, it was hurting, and it was telling him to get closer to her. He did so.

He looked down at her. Her spark chamber was still cracked, and through the hole Knock Out could see that her spark was dark blue, not light blue as it should be. He put his servo at her forehead, realizing that she really was overheating, so he moved his servo away as her forehead was blazing. She was pale, breathing hardly.

-What was happening when I wasn't here? –Knock Out asked sounding concerned, and saw that Smokescreen was whispering something over to Bulkhead. He didn't really mind it, though.

-Actually nothing. I was checking her status at the computer, when her state suddenly got worse. I tried to stop her from getting worse, but her spark was just keeping pulsing faster, and it was getting gray. Since I couldn't insert the cure into her because… she would react negatively… -Ratchet lied- I was trying to mix something new. As nothing seemed to work out, I was hoping for a miracle, which, by the way, never came. Although she wasn't getting better, she wasn't getting worse either. Her systems stopped at the place they were, in the middle of moribund and still fine.

Knock Out nodded his head and kneeled to get his face closer to hers.

-And then?

-I was working at the computer again, when she suddenly started calling your name. –Ratchet said.

-Yes, I was there when it happened. No one of us knew why she called _your _name, but her state was getting worse again and we just knew she needs you for some odd reason. –Ultra Magnus said.

Knock Out turned his head around, seeing that everybody was staring at him. Keeping himself from crying or hitting himself, he falsely smirked and Ratchet narrowed his optics like he knew what he was going to do.

-I don't have the slightest idea why she would call _me,_ but I don't even mind. Maybe she was dreaming.

-Dreaming? About you? –Bumblebee asked and Knock Out rolled his optics.

-No…! I mean, having a nightmare where she is being knocked out by Airachnid or someone.

They were looking at him like they were thinking about his sentence, while he was still just smirking at the confused company.

-Anyways… I really have better things to do. I am leaving. –He said and turned his head into Arcee's direction again, slightly stroking her right faceplate with his right servo which was on the berth. Luckily, nobody saw that and he slowly stood up straight, walking out of the room.

-You are just going to leave her? –Smokescreen asked and Knock Out turned around.

-Yes. Why… wouldn't I? –He chuckled and showed his dental plates, looking a little mad again.

-She needs both of our medics, Doc! Maybe this is why she was calling your name… -Bumblebee said and Knock Out chuckled like a Decepticon.

-You know we _hate _each other, don't you?

-But… she needs every help she can get. –Bulkhead said.

Knock Out sighed loudly.

-Ah… But you know that I'm better at breaking things than fixing them… -He said and walked over to the berth again. He was looking at her for a cycle, and everybody was silent like they were hoping he would agree on helping her.

-Fine, I'll help her. But you have to get out. –He stated and Smokescreen frowned, while the others accepted his decision. Everyone except Ratchet got out of the room.

Then they were silent for a moment, making sure that everyone's gone before they start to talk again.

-She was calling your name, Knock Out. No, she was crying your name out. It was just like she was scared. What were you doing at that time?

-Trying to boil a spider… Didn't really work out. Look what she did to me! –He said, spreading his arms to drive Ratchet's attention on the scars and scratches.

-What were you thinking?! You could have get offlined and leave her alone! She would die, no doubt. And if I would manage to save your hatchling, what would I do with it? Raise it by myself!?

-Raise it? –Knock Out raised an optic ridge, smirking at the orange medic that had a dull expression on his faceplates as he realized that he just said that out aloud.

-Of course not… How could I stand a child with your genes? –He asked and Knock Out chuckled.

-You're probably right. –The red medic stated as Ratchet was looking at the floor.

Then, Knock Out got closer to his Spark-Mate, bended and kissed her lips, passionately. Ratchet got disgusted and turned around, frowning.

-At least… _warn_ me if you can't resist on doing that!

Knock Out stopped kissing her and turned his head into Ratchet's direction, seeing that he was turned away from him.

-Um… sorry.

-Try to spare me from it.

-I'll try, but I can't make any promises. –He smiled and stood up straight.

Ratchet narrowed his optics, and Knock Out's smile vanished.

-I… just couldn't live without her… I can't even live normally when she's in stasis… Love is stupid.

-Of course it is…

-It's like I can't race. It's like I don't have a T-cog. I slowly go crazy because I can't feel the wind in my face… I can't speed up, I can't slow down… I can't move.

-Spare me from the details, Knock Out. –Ratchet said rolling his optics.

Knock Out frowned and turned around to face Arcee again. Kneeling down, he started to stroke her helmet.

-I don't want to lose her, Ratchet. Sometimes I hate her, but _almost_ always, I love her. –He chuckled, but then frowned and sighed- I… couldn't imagine my life without her now, as our fates turned out to be that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: To save Love

-Her systems are getting worse; I can't stop them from falling! –Ratchet stated and Knock Out growled loudly.

-I don't care how, just stop them! –He shouted while he was tinkering Arcee's spark chamber.

-The wires are already full of energon; I can't risk any more of it!

-Fine! –He said raising his head, turning his drill bit into his servo again- But what then?!

-Stop the operation! You're making her spark going too fast to pulse!

-…No. –Knock Out stated and lowered his head to analyze her spark chamber again. –Vital signs?

-Her thermoregulation is still rising.

-Scrap. Hand me the cure against too high temperature.

Ratchet rolled his optics as he had to be _his _assistant now although Ratchet was more experienced, but he handed the cure anyways.

Knock Out grabbed the bottle with the cure and quickly inserted it into her by spilling it into her spark. Her spark was bursting some little lighting sparks out, and he narrowed his optics as he felt it burning in his spark too.

-Now?

-Nothing. It's reduced a little, but starting to get hotter again.

-Cooling process.

Ratchet frowned.

-You'll cause even more damage by doing that.

-You've got a better idea?! –Knock Out stated and narrowed his optics.

Ratchet pulled on a switch and cool air wandered through the room.

-What is with her pulse? –Ratchet asked as the cooling systems went off.

-It's intermittent. _Trigeminal_. –He said as he was checking the pulse on her neck's carotid artery.

-Her energon pressure?

Knock Out stood up and grabbed a panel.

-Hmm… Low pressure.

Ratchet nodded his head and looked at the monitor once again, typing something. Knock Out had no clue what he was doing at the computer, but he didn't really care.

-Respiratory rate? –The orange medic asked.

Knock Out was counting how many times her chest was raising in a cycle.

-Looks like _dyspnea_. –Knock Out said and turned the X-Ray scanner on. After a few seconds the image came out, and Knock Out swiftly grabbed it, raising it up and looking at it. He was frowning first, but then he sweetly smiled.

-What is so funny? –Ratchet asked while frowning at the red mech who was looking at the image. He soon lifted it down again.

-It's not at all. She has some kind of… malfunction. Um… seems like _pneumothorax_ to me.

-Great, so that's why you're smiling? –Ratchet turned around facing the monitor again.

-Not at all… -Knock Out purred while still looking at the image.

He was seeing a little spark that was attached to the big one. It was almost invisible, but he could see the little thing as it was definitely fighting to survive. It was tragic that it was fighting for its life, but Knock Out was just happy to see such a beautiful little thing like that. He, honestly, always refused to look at things like this… But he immediately got fascinated by seeing such a small spark. He couldn't help but softly chuckle.

Ratchet looked at him once again.

-Are you done yet? We're trying to save a life here, but you're just looking at the stupid image of her _pneumothorax!_

-I won't be able to do anything if you don't help me anyways! So come on, move your lazy aft! –Knock Out said and chuckled looking dumb again when he saw Ratchet's expression on his sentence.

But Ratchet surprisingly didn't complain, and he got closer to the femme. Both medics nodded their heads and Knock Out transformed his servo into a saw and Ratchet into a hatchet…

…

Ratchet got out of the room and saw that everybody was waiting for them in the main room.

Ratchet was looking depressed, and everybody realized that it didn't help.

-It can't be done… Not with Knock Out commenting every movement I make! –He pointed at the red mech who was smiling, showing his dental plates like he was super happy for some reason.

-Why are y_ou s_miling? –Smokescreen asked, raising an optic ridge.

-I SAW IT! I SAW… -He remembered they didn't know about his sparkling _or_ about his relationship with the blue femme who was in stasis- … metal.

-See what I mean? He is terrible.

-Terrible? I'm not terrible! Did you expect from me to feel sorry for her or what?

-I expected you to be more mature when we're in such situations. –He looked at him.

Knock Out frowned.

-Well, if you think that I'm immature I'm going to help her… alone. –He said with a rude tone, narrowed his optics and angrily turned around- I know how to save her… and I don't need anyone.

He said and walked into the lab again.

-There is something strange about him. –Bumblebee stated and everybody looked at him- Look at his paint job. He still didn't buff it.

-He's gone mad. HE CALLED ME BREAKDOWN! –Bulkhead stated loudly.

-He lost the will to race. –Smokescreen joined them.

-He is late. –Ultra Magnus joined them too.

-Stop with it. It's not his fault that he is… -Ratchet tried to explain but couldn't because he had to lie- He is starting to get better. He can't control himself like he was controlling himself before… He takes this serious. The last time we threw him out, but he was still willing to get back. He is trying hard, and I have to say that I'm surprised because of his actions. He really wants to stay and is not going to risk his life and joy again.

-And he wants Arcee dead by doing that. –Smokescreen said.

- He is faking hate. He just dislikes Arcee, but doesn't hate her; he even risked his life a couple of times for her. He's just stressed, leave the idiot alone. –Ratchet was defending him.

Ultra Magnus nodded his head and everybody went out of the room again. Everybody except Ultra Magnus.

-I saw him fighting with Arcee once. About themselves. They are always looking at each other. They are always late, together.

-I do know it's strange… Maybe I should check what he's doing. –Ratchet said as an excuse and left the room.

…

-What are you doing?! –Ratchet asked loudly as he saw that Knock Out with an opened spark chamber.

Knock Out closed it quickly, feeling terribly ashamed.

-I-I said I don't need anyone in here! –He shouted over to him while looking at the ground, his hands still at his spark chamber.

-What are you doing?!

-Risking my life! –He shouted angrily and came closer to him- But if you're already here… you could help me. Didn't really think this threw… I can't transplant my spark if I have no spark, right? And, you definitely know where I should put the little spark by doing that, right?

-You plan on killing yourself?

-What am I supposed to do!? Her systems, Ratchet, look at them! –He pointed at the monitor which was showing that her life signal was getting too low. 3 percent, to be correct.

-We have to save her Ratchet! –Knock Out grabbed Ratchet's shoulders. His claws were digging into them, and Ratchet pushed him away.

-You want to leave her? Alone?! To raise YOUR sparkling?!

-I would be a terrible parent anyways. –Knock Out waved his hand- And I love her more than myself, so just do it!

-You're a fool if you think this is going to help her! She'd be left for the third time, not for the first. You didn't see her state when she lost Tailgate! And Cliffjumper's death brought up memories from that. As much as I hate to say it, you're her _Spark-Mate_ now, more than the two mechs ever were. You're the one who is giving her what she needs!

Knock Out was digging his claws into his own palms as Ratchet was explaining that to him. He felt energon on his claws, but he still didn't stop from frustration.

Ratchet saw that Arcee's health was now 2 percent, and Knock Out was getting worse along with her. He was getting mad; he was going into her direction. He was going offline.

-_Only the strongest ones can survive a Spark-Mates death… and Knock Out isn't counted to them._

Knock Out finally stopped digging his claws into his own servos, but then he fell onto his knees.

Ratchet widened his optics and saw his optics tightly closed, head lowered. He was keeping himself from falling with his servos.

-M-My spark… -He stated and Ratchet looked away as he saw that his time was running out either.

One percent.

-Get out! –Knock Out suddenly shouted and Ratchet looked at him. Knock Out's optics were half-closed, he was trembling and barely holding himself up.

-GO! –Knock Out stated loudly, and Ratchet couldn't get himself not to fulfill his, probably, last wish. He walked out, leaving the three dying sparks alone.

Knock Out was struggling for air, but he stood up anyways. He reached the pinkish fluid and opened his spark chamber, spilling it into his spark. It was burning, but he knew it was keeping him alive. HIM.

Then he limped over to the berth, nearly collapsing. He opened her spark chamber and saw the little spark slowly fading. He had to do something.

-I could… sacrifice my health system… I could… strengthen our bond! –He said and his spark met hers, melding for the second time.

…

Ratchet was feeling bad. He was afraid it was too late, but he had to check them anyways.

When he got into the room, he saw the red mech lying on the floor, and the blue femme hardly gasping.

-Wait, shouldn't this be the opposite?! –He asked loudly and ran over to the berth. He saw that her spark chamber was open, and her spark brighter again, not skipping any pulse.

Ratchet smiled, but then looked at the red mech.

He was lying on the floor, indefinite expression on his faceplates. His optics were tightly closed, his mouth half-opened, only dental plates were still as bright as before. His spark chamber was blank, almost gray, but still wasn't gray. His paint job had now scratches from her blue paint job, and he knew what he did.

-He spark melded…

He put his servos under Knock Out's and dragged him away, putting him onto another berth. Then he looked at Arcee's state: 78%.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Safe

-I don't have an idea how he could save her, but he did. Her system is building up once again. The only problem we have is that he's in her state now, but he won't go offline… although I don't know if he will ever stand up again. –Ratchet explained the sudden change of their states to all the Autobots that were seeking for his explanation.

-But what if he's going to kick the… -Smokescreen stated, obviously not caring if someone would make a remark on his sentence. Knock Out was some… weird kind of friend to him.

-He won't… He has a reason to stay alive now. –He turned around- And his state can't get worse… he won't go offline as long as I'm the number one medic here. –Ratchet just _had_ to brag a little again.

-I guess, Bulkhead, you have to continue your mission to Cybertron's moon alone.

-I could help. –Bumblebee stated and Ultra Magnus shrugged his shoulders.

-Fine. You can. The rest of you have already a mission to retrieve the Phase Shifter which you lost, Smokescreen. –Ultra Magnus angrily said, and Smokescreen knew that his thoughts about him as an Autobots were sinking again.

-Wheeljack and I are going to bring it back from Soundwave, I promise. We don't even know how he got out of the Shadow zone, but the really important thing is…

-Great. Roll out, if you'd please. –Ultra Magnus commanded and the two had to roll out.

-Great. Now I'm at your rank. –Smokescreen stated and Wheeljack chuckled.

-Yeah, well… Hey! What do you mean with _I'm at your rank_?

Ultra Magnus was looking at them as they were leaving, and when they all left, he turned around to face Ratchet.

-Take me to them. –Ultra Magnus commanded and Ratchet nodded his head. He entered the lab, followed by Magnus.

-Here they are. I've buffed them so they lose the scratches and scars… except Arcee's scar on her left servo's wrist.

-How are the sparks?

-Oh… they are fine. Arcee's is just as bright blue as it should be… unlike Knock Out's. It's dark blue, almost gray, but he's still breathing air, his spark is still pulsing.

-Ratchet. You're a doctor. Couldn't you find out why their fates just turned to be opposites as they were before?

-I… guess I could. But I couldn't tell you.

-Why? Is it something that complicated?

-Actually, it is more than complicated. It is a complication that exists in every field of science and everywhere, and nobody can escape it when they enter the zone.

Ultra Magnus raised both optic ridges in confusion, leaping out of his serious state.

-What do you mean? How could something be that complicated?

-If I could tell you, it wouldn't be that mysterious anymore.

-Of course not. That's the reason I'm talking to you. To find out.

-I promised I wouldn't tell…

-Oh… if that's so… I fully respect your decision. –Ultra Magnus said and turned around walking away. When Ratchet turned around, he leaped behind the door jamb and started to spy again, which was somehow childish of him.

-See what your love brought? Pain, and nothing more than pain! –He was telling Arcee who probably couldn't even hear what he was saying anyways.

-And you too. Why would you risk your life? One stupid decision, and it barely took your life! –He started to yell at the red mech whose paint job was remarkably shiny again.

Ultra Magnus widened his optics as he already knew the reason of his sacrifice. No doubt, it was love. But was it something else?

-What stupid decision? –Ultra Magnus asked and Ratchet turned around swiftly, realizing that he was here all the time.

-Well… I guess I spoiled the lie… I will tell you if you promise that you won't say it to anyone… it's their petition.

Ultra Magnus widened his optics as this was the first time Ratchet commanded him, but he didn't really mind though. He was used to it, and even liked it better.

-Of course… if it's their request…

-Knock Out saved her life by spark melding with her. He somehow managed to absorb her pain and lend her his health, since this wasn't the first time they spark melded –Ratchet looked at Ultra Magnus, but he wasn't responding, he was looking just like he knew it all along- I found the bottle with the cure at the floor, and saw it was empty. Then I looked at Knock Out's spark chamber and saw it being surrounded by pinkish fluid. It wasn't really hard to guess that he spark melded with her again since she couldn't take the cure and their spark chambers were still open when I found him on the floor.

-Why couldn't she take the cure? –He asked and Ratchet lowered his head.

-Well, there is their biggest mistake… They accidentally… created another spark.

Ultra Magnus was looking at him like he didn't understand a thing.

-Another spark? A smaller one? –Ratchet stated and Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics a little, so Ratchet knew that he still didn't understand him.

-The femme is sparked. –He roughly said and Ultra Magnus finally got the terror in his optics that should have been there cycles ago.

-A sparkling? –He looked at the ex-con and pointed his index finger at him- HIS sparkling?

Ratchet nodded his head.

-Why didn't you tell me?

-They wanted to keep this a secret…

-You should have said it to me anyways! I wouldn't say that to anyone! So it's my fault that they are in such state… Because I sent them on a mission that dangerous.

-No, it's their fault alone. They shouldn't do things like that when they are on a mission.

Ultra Magnus looked at him weirdly.

-Never mind. The point is, they got served by doing that.

-Don't you understand? This is good. This is nothing to be ashamed about. They are keeping the Cybertronian kind alive. We didn't see a sparkling for centuries, and it would be great to see a new one rolling out… helping out.

-And what if it gets offlined?

-No one will get offlined. Only the ones who'll try to offline it. Did you save the little spark, Ratchet?

-Actually not. Knock Out saved it. That's why he risked his life one more time. For saving two lives from the pain… and put it onto himself. If the femme stands up soon, the spark will grow faster again, and it will survive without any consequences. I'm not sure about the father, though…

-I know you'll try it the best you can, Ratchet.

-Yes. For keeping the Cybertronian kind alive.

-And I won't say a thing. I promise. –Ultra Magnus actually showed a little smile, and he got out of the room, followed by Ratchet.

-I won't send them at missions again, that's for sure. I don't want to risk three lives for nothing. –Ultra Magnus said just like he was already starting to take care of the unborn sparkling. Nobody knew the reason why they actually liked the idea of having a little hatchling rolling through the rooms of the base while outside they were fighting for their lives and peace of other planets. The weirdest thing was that they actually wanted to keep a sparkling that would have its mother's sassy attitude and its father's rude behavior that he kept from being a Decepticon once… And that was a short while ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Blue optics

-_Arcee… Wake up, Arcee. You're safe now…_

Arcee was listening at the voice she couldn't recognize from where it was coming from. She moaned loudly as her spark suddenly started to race. She writhed on the berth, trying to lay in a more comfortable position.

-_Wakie wakie… Rise and shine…! Save yourself from this state of yours, and save the sparkling. Come on, Cee… Wake up. You're safe, I promised I would do anything… -_She heard a soft purr in her audios, and she yelped as she had a headache once again. Her optics were still tightly closed.

-What…?

She slowly opened her optics. First, her sight was blurry and she couldn't recognize where she was, but her sight was slowly returning after some time.

She wanted to see the mech who said that, but she couldn't. Not because of her blurry sight, because no one was there.

She wanted to call him, but her voice box was still not really in the best shape. Her optics' sight finally returned to normal, and she wanted to stand up to search for him. She tore the cables off herself, and barely managed to stand onto her feet. She had no idea if their sparkling survived or not, but the first one whom she wanted to see was her ex-con lover.

Limping over to the door jamb, she looked around. She was in the same room as last time. Her berth, the big monitor, Ratchet's old tools. It reminded her at the time when he first hit on her… it seemed like a long time ago. She smiled and shook her head, to stop her thoughts about the time when she slapped him in front of the medic's and the commander's optics. Her stomach tickled, and she felt sudden discomfort. Discomfort which gave her a big smile onto her faceplates. Then, she pictured the scene again. The first move.

_- Don't turn around… yet. –He said when he finally knew what to say._

_- Is that you…? –She asked, but didn't get the answer._

_He touched her shoulders, making her shiver as his fingers were cold like ice, but she could see that his optics were flashing red, hot like fire._

_- Knock Out? –She asked and he could hear fear in her voice._

_- Sag nichts, meine schöne. –He purred into her audio, and she shivered again. This was definitely Knock Out._

_Then his servos slid down her figure and stopped on her hips._

_She wasn't sure if she was actually attracted to this or just disgusted. Whatever it was, she wanted it to be gone._

_She was prepared to end this game before it starts._

Her spark tickled when she remembered that she wanted to get rid of him once… and now? Now she couldn't imagine her future without him.

_- Now you can turn around. –He said after a while and she turned around swiftly. He grabbed her servo and stretched it out, still holding it. His other servo wandered onto to her back, and he looked into her optics._

_They were full of confusion and shame, while his were full of passion._

_She was surprised because he exactly knew that she wasn't going to allow him to do things like that._

_-You look beautiful in the dark. –He chuckled._

_Her fans were working all the time, but she couldn't cool down._

_- Look at that, somebody likes me. –He said and started to dance around with her, without any music._

_She put her servo on his shoulder. She was following him, but she was weak and she couldn't keep up with his moves. She was stepping over her own feet, but he didn't mind._

_-He was in stasis longer than me, how can he still move like that after all these events? –She was thinking._

_He was full of passion, and didn't even think of stopping that easily. His feelings were stronger than his own body._

-And everybody thought that Starscream was the only one who knew how to dance… -Arcee chuckled softly, still standing at the door jamb.

She remembered his ambition to get her again.

_Then he dipped her and her fans stopped working, making her blush as his face was getting closer to hers._

_- Arcee… We both know that we could be more than just… friends._

_She was silent, staring into his optics as he was getting closer and closer._

_- Even more than family? –She asked when he got dangerously close._

_- Even more than family. –He chuckled._

_Then they got into dancing once again, circling around the laboratory room._

_She was still looking confused, and he continued._

_- I have always liked your features, Sweetspark. I was beginning to like you from the very first time we met- on the battlefield._

_She looked down as he stopped to dance._

_- And then you threw a train on my face._

_She was feeling even more uncomfortable now._

_But then he dipped her once again, and he added- But who could be mad at you._

_She looked into his optics once again._

-I tried to reject him… and I did.

_Then he set her up once again and continued- And I tried to forget you, but I couldn't, even though we were real enemies then. And we kept on meeting each other, Autobot and Decepticon, fire and ice- Until I joined you. –He said and slammed her onto the wall. His servos were holding her tightly, not letting her escape. Her spark was pounding faster and faster, and she was trying to hide her secret feelings about him as she was still considering him as an enemy. An enemy who saved her life. Twice._

_- Knock Out, let me go… -she was struggling, as he was holding her tightly and was leaning closer to her, body to body._

_- Like if I would let you out of my sight once again… -he purred softly._

_- And what do you think of me? –He suddenly asked._

_There were all kinds of adjectives flowing through her mind, but she just smirked and said- Insufferable._

_Unfortunately for her, he smiled and leaned even closer to her._

_-Am I? –He asked._

_Her smirk left her face and her optics twinkled as he was getting closer and closer, until their foreheads touched._

_- You're trembling. –He said smirking._

_- I am not… -she tried to lie, but she couldn't, not into his optics._

_- You are. –He said as his lips were about to touch hers… But they didn't._

Honestly, Arcee wanted him to kiss her at that moment. She wanted him to cup her face and touch her forehead with his, staying like that for cycles. Looking into his optics… There was something special on them, and Arcee still didn't know what. She realized that if he kissed her then, they wouldn't have to keep this a secret anymore, and all the bad things that happened didn't really had to happen. She was even sorry for slapping him now, as she was thinking about it. At the time she was in stasis, she completely forgot about him and how his optics were looking like. She wasn't sure for how long she had been in stasis either. But if there was one thing she knew, it was that she wanted to see his cute smirk again.

She looked at the shelves. There were all kinds of medicine up there. She looked at the ceiling. There was nothing special up there, so she looked at the floor. It was clean and without any dust, which was weird. Ratchet never tidied his room like this- it was too clean. She wondered if there was a reason for that.

She felt sudden fear in her spark, but had no clue why. It was coming from her spark, like it was thinking on its own. She didn't even know why she was frightened, but there was big fear in it. She looked into the corner, seeing a mech lying at another berth that was usually always just collecting dust.

She suddenly realized why her spark felt such things. Her Spark-Mate was lying at the berth.

-Knock Out? –She asked and got no respond, so she walked over to him.

His paint wasn't scratched, she couldn't think of a logical explanation while there weren't any signs of battles on him. But she knew there was something wrong with him.

She put a servo onto his forehead, realizing that he had no body temperature at all.

-Knock Out… what did you do to yourself again? –She asked while stroking his helmet just like he was usually stroking hers.

His chest rose up as he heavily sighed.

She kissed his forehead and then gently hugged his left side of his upper body, putting her face close to his.

She realized that a cute, little smile appeared on his faceplates, and she softly stroked his faceplate with her free servo.

-You saved me, didn't you?

Knock Out hardly managed to half-open his optics to see her smiling while she was still stroking his faceplate.

-_I said I was going to save you, no matter what…_

She realized that their Spark-Bond was somehow still working, although its power was lowered.

He knew the power is going to decrease again when he gets better again… but he had to take that risk. It was highly possible that they would lose their Spark-Bond's effects after some time… But he could live without it, and couldn't live without her.

-What would I do without you…? –She asked and Knock Out smiled wider.

_-Nothing. You'd probably be offline now._

She kissed his cheek and stood up, walking away from him. He frowned as she wasn't turning back. He didn't want her to go.

-_Wait, Cee. Could you maybe… stay with me overnight?_

She shook her head and turned around to face him, putting her servos at her hips, tilting her head.

He was looking at her with his fully-opened crimson red optics again, trying to act cute so she wouldn't leave him.

-We're in the same room, Knock Out.

-But… I meant like… together. –He finally said aloud.

-And I was afraid you'd change. –She smirked and walked closer to the berth.

-Some things never change. –He stated and smiled widely, showing his dental plates.

She lied down right next to him, her face right in front of his.

-Actually, I saved you both. –He said and put his hand at her spark chamber.

She smiled and closed her optics as she wanted to recharge right next to him. Seeing that it would be pointless to stare into her when she was sleeping, he closed his optics too, putting his servo that was on her spark chamber over her body, one of his claws occasionally stroking her back.

She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

He felt her body at his, and he half-opened his optics to see the femme shivering because of the cooling systems that Ratchet seemingly turned on to keep him alive.

He knew his cold body isn't going to help her, but he hugged her anyways. He felt that she shivered even more, but instead of pushing him away, she snuggled even closer to him, her head nestling his chest plate from her head's movement.

Soon, he could see that she fell asleep, and he smirked again.

-What would I do without _you_…? –He whispered into her audio, not expecting an answer. He could feel that his body temperature was rising, and that his spark was pounding faster again. If she would stay with him every night, he'd sure be on legs sooner than everybody expected.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Seems like no one

She felt something wet touching her faceplate. Sliding up her faceplate. And this "something" wasn't made of water…

She frowned, but still didn't open her optics. She snuggled even closer to Knock Out. She was somehow happy that he was right next to her, because almost every day after them sleeping side by side in the night, he disappeared and there was no one in the morning to wake her up.

She smiled, head turned into his head's direction. She felt that his servos were wrapping her, and she softly smiled.

After a moment, she felt that disgusting wet "something" sliding up her right faceplate again. She half opened her optics to see Knock Out's glossa sliding up her faceplate.

-What are you doing?! –She yelled as she felt terribly ashamed and disgusted. Pushing herself off his body, she fell down from the birth, and heard him chuckle.

The red mech put his weight on his trembling servos and slowly sat up. She looked at him while she was still on the floor. The red mech's optics were tightly closed and he was showing his dental plates while softly chuckling.

-What is so funny? –She asked and he reopened his optics, still smiling.

-You should have seen your face's expression when you fell down from the berth.

-Humph. –She stated, and while feeling insulted from his behavior, she turned her back at him, walking away.

-You're not seriously THAT easily offended, right? –He asked while still showing his dental plates as he was smiling, tilting his head.

-Slagger. –She stated and he frowned. He remembered the first time she called him like that. It was when he was afraid of a noise, which turned out to be a mouse.

-You, as a part of me, would be a slagger then too.

-Aha. –She stated turning around, crossing her servos at her chest.

He knew he couldn't stand up yet, but he tried anyways.

Arcee watched him trying to get up for cycles, smiling a little when she saw his trembling legs and his afraid-looking face. When he finally stood up, he straightened looking proud of himself, forgetting that she feels a little of his pain. He wanted to step forward, but then he suddenly tripped over his own leg, shrieked loudly and then flopped.

Arcee chuckled softly and he raised his head to see her smiling with closed optics. He frowned at the femme that was obviously enjoying this moment.

-Ha-ha. –He sarcastically said and Arcee opened her optics and saw him frowning. She hid her smile.

-Sorry.

He smirked.

-I guess that makes us even now. –He said and tried to stand up. He didn't manage to as he fell right down again, and Arcee rolled her optics. She slowly approached him and helped him up. With her help he managed to get back at the berth again. She smiled at him and without a word she turned around and walked away.

-Wh-Where do you think you're going? –He asked, sounding concerned.

-Tell the others that we're fine. –She stated and he frowned.

-I… don't want to get back to normal…

She questionably looked at him.

-What do you mean?

-It's getting tougher NOT to show our feelings to each other. I want to get out of the wall. I don't want to be stuck in here. J-Just… Stay a little longer. You could stay…

She shook her head- What a crazy… but wonderful idea. –She smirked.

He smiled as he thought she would accept his offer. She came closer to him and he grinned widely.

-Remember when I was suggesting running away? Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all…

She raised an optic ridge.

-You didn't accept the offer because you didn't know the danger we are going to face, and you didn't know that you're sparked. But I do believe that you're aware of all the terrible things that are still going to happen.

She rolled her optics.

-Every single second in this world with you… -he tilted his head while looking into her optics, showing his bright dental plates- …it would be the most wonderful thing I could imagine… -He shook his head- And hey, you're even higher than my paint job. –He smirked, and corrected himself with this sentence to keep his pride.

-At least something. –She said and tried to walk away, but he grabbed her hand once again.

-You just can't keep your little Decepticon claws off me, can you?

He chuckled- It's hard.

She pulled her servo out of his and he widened his optics.

-You still want to stay in the wall…?

She turned around and walked away. Just before she got out of the room, she turned to face him- As long as I'm not alone. –She smirked and left the room.

Knock Out's expression remained dull at first, but after a moment he widely smiled.

-No matter if I love her or hate her… no matter what, I just can't keep up with her.

…

After a megacycle, she returned. Knock Out smiled widely, but then realized the questionably expression on her face. He tilted his head as she was walking left- right like she was thinking of what to do.

-What are you doing? –He asked as he ran out of patience.

She looked at him.

-What happened?

-R-Read this. –She stated and Knock Out grabbed the pad she was holding.

-_I hope you read this information in time. As you are probably still weak, we couldn't wait for you two to wake up. Instead, we went on a mission leaving you two behind. We couldn't risk your lives. We don't know when you will wake up, but know that we will be back in two weeks. –_Knock Out checked the time when the message was written.

-It was written three days ago. –Knock Out stated and looked at the pad again.

-_You probably ask yourself why I have said three weeks. We are on Earth now, their time units are different. Anyways, I left you two some medicine and a few Energon cubes in our storage. It should be more than enough for you. So, you're on your own now. Get well soon, me and Ultra Magnus hope the little spark will survive too._

_P.S. If we don't get back, please, search for us. _

_~Ratchet _

-_Fraggit. –_Knock Out thought as she was looking with horror onto the pad. She came closer to him and then sat right next to him. He could weakly feel her fear, and he bit his lower lip.

-He knows. Ratchet knows about the sparkling. –She looked at him and saw him frowning- What if he tells the others…? What if he has already told them?!

Knock Out put his servo at her shoulder- Don't you worry about anything. Ratchet didn't tell anybody… except Ultra Magnus, it seems…

-How could you know…?!

-Me…? I… I don't know anything; I just had… this thought in my mind, that's all…

-You're lying. –She narrowed her optics- We're Spark-Mates, remember? We are supposed to tell each other everything! -She yelled showing her fist, and Knock Out flinched.

-Waa-ah! –He shrieked and lifted his servos believing that she would hit him.

She saw that he was really afraid, and she put her servo at his faceplate. He calmed down, putting his servos down again, looking into her optics. Then she cupped his head with both of her hands, making him smile a little again. She smiled back at first, but then she realized that his optics were twinkling, so she lowered her head and released his head again.

-You knew it all along… Didn't you…? –She asked with a sad voice.

He frowned and widened his optics and she saw that, so she stood up, head still lowered.

-Arcee… I'm sorry I didn't tell you but… Nothing…

-Nothing?! –She got a little angry and looked into his optics, her optics being narrowed, but then she just lowered her head again and turned around- I… need some time for myself.

Knock Out's optics widened when he felt her sorrow in his spark.

-Femmes… You never know what is in their heads… -He sighed.

…

She was leaning onto the little metal fence that was on a balcony that was part of the base. She was looking at the stars. That night, the stars where shinning especially bright, and there were thousands and thousands of them seeable in the sky. The little light they were bringing was pleasing Arcee. She was trying to think about the future, but she couldn't think of it. What is going to happen now? Their lives are getting more and more complicated, and she was afraid. She was afraid of losing her newly created family. She sighed loudly and looked at her scar on her left wrist. It was a little smaller, but it was still evident. It was still there, and was going to stay there. She earned it in the battle with Airachnid, and kept it as a wonderful memory of how she has almost died and her sparkling along with her. Although… it had a positive side. It was the proof that she survived the worst. It was a proof that she can still be the same Arcee after all. It was a proof… that love always survives. She slightly smiled and looked into the starry sky again. Then, she suddenly heard steps. She turned her head around and saw Knock Out walking towards her. She was surprised he could walk _almost _like he did before the accident, but didn't want to speak with him yet.

While he was walking towards her, he couldn't think of a proper start to save their relationship.

-Have you any idea why… a raven is like a writing desk? –He blabbed nonsense out.

He was surprised when he saw her smiling on that. She turned her head into the distance again.

-Let me think about it. –She said.

He came closer to her and then looked into the distance too, looking at the stars.

-Sometimes, I think this is a dream… And I always hope to wake up. –She said.

-Which would mean… that this- he was thinking about their relationship- is not real…

-Afraid so. –She stated and lowered her head- it would be logical for me to imagine you and me… you… a former Decepticon medic… looking that fabulous and me…

He softly chuckled.

-If us… But you would have to be half-mad to dream me up. –He said and she smiled on that.

-If this is a dream… I'll miss you when I wake up. –She said and his smile vanished for a moment. He suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to himself, so she turned around. Smirking again, he whispered into her audio- You know this isn't a dream at all, as much as you would like it to be… it never was, and never will be a dream.

He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. Her anger at him was suddenly disappearing. He just has this ability, it seems.

She put her servos around his neck, still kissing him. After a cycle they stopped, and Knock Out looked into the femme's bright blue optics.

-You know I'd never hurt you… on purpose now that we are…

-More than family. –She whispered, finishing his sentence.

-Yes. _More_ than family. –He said while looking into the stars.

-I'm just concerned for our little spark, Knock Out, I… -she lowered her head.

He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up again, smiling widely- I know… and you know that love will find a way…

She chuckled and the red medic released her. She walked over to the fence again leaning on it, followed by the mech.

-We aren't going to withstand it, are we? This is impossible.

He chuckled like a Decepticon, and said- Only if you believe it is.

He came closer to her, so that they were right next to each other.

-Arcee… what do you think?

She looked into his optics.

-Have I gone… mad?

Arcee showed her dental plates while smiling, and he raised an optic ridge, smirking. The expression on his face was just like when he picked her up when they were on their first mission. She hid her smile again.

-I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. –She said and turned her head around to see the stars again –But I'll tell you a secret. All the best Bots are.

He smirked and started to walk away –Aren't you coming? –He asked like he was surprised that she didn't follow him.

-No… not yet. I have to tell something to a… good friend. –She said.

He shrugged his shoulders and silently walked away, still hiding his pain.

-I wonder if she'll ever forget about Cliffjumper… -he was jealous on a Zombiecon that was offlined by Starscream- Of course she misses him, but… she has me. I am the best thing that ever happened to her! –He was praising himself, servo on his chest, straightened body and optics closed because he was boasting of.

She looked right into the biggest and brightest star in the sky. Then she smiled and stood up straight, servos still on the fence.

-He really _is _a special one… You had a mad doctor as a friend, Breakdown…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Alone at home

She came back into the room and saw that Knock Out wasn't there. She sighed loudly and lied onto his berth, closing her optics. She didn't sleep though; she was just lying on it. Wondering where he went, she opened her optics again and sat up. She wanted to have a little time for herself, but as a part of her spark wanted him to be close to her, she stood up and walked into the main room. There was, like she expected, no one. She frowned as she couldn't feel what her partner was doing or where he was. Their Spark-Bond was damaged, and it was frustrating. Walking down the empty and silent hallways, the only sound she could hear were her own steps. Her spark was bouncing a little faster as her spark was getting somehow excited. She reached the end of the dark hallway. The base was empty, and she had to admit, it was a little scary. The door in front of her opened and the first thing she saw were a few lighting sparks that were in the right corner of the room which was pitch black. Well, not pitch black, in the left corner there were some energon cubes. Probably the ones that Ratchet left at home for them.

-KO? You here? –She asked silently, like she was kind of afraid.

Then she heard something bang into metal, and heard a familiar shriek. The next sound she heard was that something scattered at the floor.

She suddenly saw crimson red optics looking into hers, and then she saw that they lifted up and started getting closer, her audios hearing steps.

-What were you doing? –She asked, and he saw that she narrowed her optics while looking into his. He chuckled and stepped away, trying not to look at his left servo.

-N-Nothing… I was just… um… doing some experiments. –He grabbed the first thing he came to and showed it to her. It was a wrench.

-Experiments with a wrench? –She asked and raised an optic ridge.

-Um… no, I was first repairing the computer because it erased all data by itself. I managed to bring the data back, but I haven't finished yet. –He looked at her faceplates that were illuminated from his optics' red light and she saw a little smirk on his face- Oh… right… Spark-Bond.

She raised an optic ridge and looked at his chest armor. There was something weird in her spark, so she hugged him.

-Why are you hugging me? –He suddenly asked as he was a little surprised.

She just snuggled closer and he couldn't resist putting his hands around her waist, hugging her back. Then she suddenly turned around and looked at his servos. The right one was just like it was before, but the left one was… She widened her optics. It was sky blue.

-Why did you paint yourself? –She asked and he showed his dental plates like he was afraid of what she is going to say, so he didn't even try to lie anymore as he knew their Spark-Bond said everything about him.

-I didn't want to remind you. –He silently said and she turned around to face him.

-Remind me? –She sarcastically asked- How could you remind me on anybody else? Such a stubborn and such high self-esteemed mech…

-Hey… I like the way I look in steel belted radials.

-We all know that. And why do you think you remind me on someone…? Just because you're red or what?

-Yes. I know I've always looked better than them, but you know that you won't forget them that quickly.

-That quickly… Knock Out, years passed…

-And you still talk to Cliffjumper, although you have me.

-You're jealous on a Zombiecon? –She asked in disbelief, but he frowned and she realized that he really was jealous on her ex-partner.

-Oh come on… -she hugged him- …you never reminded me on someone anyways. You are a special one.

His body temperature was rising and his fans started to work. She saw that and giggled a little. She realized that she giggled and pushed him away from her in shame. Yes, he was her Spark-Mate, but she was too stubborn to show her nicer side. He chuckled and grabbed her servo, pulling her closer to himself again. She made a pirouette and landed in his servo that was already placed under her, so that she was dipped.

-Let me go. –She stated as she was looking into his optics.

-Have I already told you that you look wonderful in the dark? –He purred as his face was getting closer to hers- And your optics… they are wonderful too…

-I'm not in the mood now… -she sighed and he frowned.

-Hm. What a shame. –He sighed and lifted her up, releasing her- But we have finally time for ourselves now, don't you get it? We don't need to lie anymore… Well, too bad that you really want to argue with me. –He turned around, faking that he was offended. He walked into the left corner, and sat onto the floor where the energon cubes were. He picked one up and started to engrave something into it, so Arcee rolled her optics and walked closer to him.

-I don't _want _to fight with you. I'm just joking around, that's all…

-Our fights are real, Arcee. You know it. We used to love each other, before…

-BEFORE?! What do you mean with BEFORE?! You think I don't love you?

He nodded his head, and she approached him, standing right in front of him.

-You think YOU risk yourself? You never considered _my _point of the view. We are in this situation because of you anyways!

-Oh, now it's my fault that we bonded? If you can't remember, _you_'re the one who kissed me at the first place, and _I_ wanted to prevent it from happening. And when I came back, you still loved me. And you wanted us to be more. You said you'd like to be my Spark-Mate! –He yelled so loudly that he reminded her on the time when he was still at the Decepticons' side. She narrowed her optics.

-Well… what was I supposed to say?

He rolled his optics- You really grew weak, didn't you? –He smirked and she frowned, optics looking angry- You're not the same as you were before… You were much more… "muchier". You've lost your "muchness".

-At least I'm not such a… stuck up… half-witted… scratchy looking… Nerf herder!

He frowned- Who is scratchy looking?

She kneeled down to face him.

-And you grew mad again. Can't you just be… normal?

-Are you considering me abnormal? –He raised his voice again.

-I'm considering you _mad._

-At least I'm not such a stubborn _glitch_ as you are! –He yelled and saw her sadness in her optics, but didn't mind.

She bit her lower lip and turned her head into a random direction.

-Well… maybe I made the wrong decision. –She stated and Knock Out was sure his spark just broke into two pieces.

-…You really… -He whispered as he was too sad to say it aloud, and he stood up. He threw the energon cube he was holding away. Then he walked into the door's direction.

-Where do you think you're going?! –She asked loudly as she realized that she just broke him.

-You shouldn't give a_ frag_ about where I'm going… Why didn't you tell me before?! –He yelled and marched out of the room without even giving her a chance to speak for herself.

-Knock Out! –She cried out loudly and ran out of the room to see him. He was already gone. She started to run through the hallways to find him, as he wasn't answering her calls and her Spark-Bond messages. She wasn't even sure if the Spark-Bond wanted to work when ones spark is broken…

She ran into the main room and saw that the pad with the message was missing. Then she widened her optics and ran towards the window. She looked through it, and saw Knock Out angrily marching away.

-KNOCK OUT! –She cried out again and he swiftly turned around. His optics weren't wet, they were widely opened, but after some time he narrowed them. She felt her spark twitch as she saw her own Spark-Mate being like that. He was glaring at her with lifeless optics, full of darkness, anger and sadness.

Then he raised his head to show that he doesn't care anymore, as he thought that she doesn't care at all, and turned around swiftly again. Before he left she saw him lowering his head and clenching his fists in anger. Then he transformed and rolled away.

-Knock Out! –She yelled loudly, but got no response anymore. He was just getting further and further away from her…

-I didn't mean it like that… -she whispered as her spark was breaking now too. She closed her optics tightly, and was in that position for ten cycles. Then she reopened her optics and hit the wall with her fist in anger. She refused to be sad about a mech that left her when she was sparked and still hurt. She just cried out in pain and anger and hit the wall with both of her fists in anger. She lifted her servos up to hit the wall another time, but as she looked onto them, she saw the scar on her left wrist. She remembered what she thought this scar would be.

-_I earned it in the battle with Airachnid, and kept it as a wonderful memory of how I have almost died and my sparkling along with me. Although… it has a positive side. It is the proof that I survived the worst. It is a proof that I can still be the same Arcee after all. It is a proof… that love always survives._

She cried out even louder, clenching her fists, but she didn't hit anything this time. She tightly closed her optics as her pain got into every part of her spark. She still refused to cry for him.

-_He isn't worth my tears… He isn't… _-she was thinking to keep herself from crying. She swallowed the pain and finally got away from the window. She got into the laboratory again and lied down at her berth, putting her servos at her helmet.

-I hate him… I hate him so much… -she was repeating to calm herself down.

…

Three weeks passed, and he didn't return. Arcee was wondering if he is ever going to return again. Their Spark-Bond got even weaker, and she didn't feel him in his spark anymore. It was like there was a huge hole in her spark which nothing could fill anymore. But she didn't mind at all. She wanted to stay strong.

-This was the last time I trusted a partner… I'll never repeat it again. –She decided as she was lying at the berth. She didn't eat for a long time. She had no appetite any more.

-That _fragging_ mech was just playing with our lives anyways… and before we somehow interfaced, I swore to myself that I won't trust Decepticons. And what did I do?! I SPARK-BONDED WITH ONE! –She yelled loudly- I'm so stupid! How could I ever let him do that?! He was right; after all… this is my entire fault. It was my fault to ever have Tailgate at first. He died because of me! I practically killed him… not Airachnid.

Her optics got wet, but she was trying to stay strong.

-I… I never should have been a part of team Prime… I was just holding them back anyways… I was even foolish enough to trust Cliffjumper that he'd be ok… And when he requested help, I was late… -She tried to think about everyone else except the mech she was actually caring about.

She curled up on the berth, trying to get warmer… but it just wasn't working. The systems for cooling were working automatically, and she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't want to think about the red mech always giving her his heat when it was cold… although he was even colder once. She shook her head and stood up. She walked into the corner and sat at the cold floor. She saw an energon cube not far away from her, and she picked it up. She looked at it as it was shining. She remembered the way he cared for her when she was infected with the poison, and she couldn't keep him out of her mind.

She remembered her first real, one on one fight with him.

*Flashback*

_Arcee was running away from the Vehicons that were trying to stop her, jumping into the air and kicking them around. She was looking for the Phase Shifter, the relic Arcee and Bumblebee were supposed to bring back. She landed on her feet, looking around like there was something strange there. Then she suddenly heard a noise that sounded like a saw and something hit her from the back. She slammed onto the ground._

_-You have lovely features- she heard the red medic say- perfect for a painful little procedure I like to call the "nip and tuck". –He raised his servo and wanted to slice her into half, but she dodged it and kicked him so that the Decepticon fell at the ground, landing onto his back._

_-Dodge and kick. –She said and smirked as the 'Con was still lying at the ground._

_She ran over to the relic and wanted to take it, but suddenly something stabbed her from the back again. She felt electricity flow through her body. She cried out, hitting the ground. Knock Out looked at the blue femme lying at the floor and he just had to say something as he won- Shock and drop. –He smiled widely._

*End of flashback*

The next thing she remembered was the time when he was walking behind them… accepted as an Autobot.

*Flashback*

_Arcee, Smokescreen and Knock Out were walking down the hallways of the Nemesis, just after bringing Starscream to his cell. They were silent at first. Knock Out was looking around, obviously feeling a little awkward as nobody was speaking. Arcee felt the awkwardness too, and she knew that both of the other Bots were feeling it too, so she suddenly asked the ex-con_-_Why'd you do it, Knock Out? Why did you turn against Starscream?_

_He looked at her, and then said- Even if I had helped him seize this ship, he would probably just fire my out of the first airlock… -he looked down for a moment, thinking if he should say another thing. Then he lifted his head up again, deciding on telling another reason- Oh… and he's rude._

*End of Flashback*

She felt anger in her spark once again, but didn't want it to take over her again. She wanted to stay calm, to stay collected. She started to look at the energon cube from every corner, but then she saw an inscription… made with a claw.

_Love is now, is always. All that is missing is the "__coup de grâce__"- which is called passion._

-_Coup the __grâce_? Doesn't that mean… -Her optics got wet- Knockout…?

Her spark twitched as she remembered all the things they were doing together by looking at the inscription, and a tear suddenly slid down her faceplate. She couldn't prevent it from falling, she couldn't stand it anymore.

_-_I'm sorry, Knock Out…_ -_she cried out- I didn't want to…

Another tear slid down.

-_I love you, you Glitch… why did you leave me now when I need you the most…?_

She silently sobbed.

_-You can't just leave me alone now… What about the sparkling?! What if it comes to the world without you seeing it? What if you'll never see it? What if it doesn't survive…?_

She sobbed again, and two another tears fell down her faceplates.

-Don't you understand…? I need you… I didn't want to! You know that I could never hate you… you saved my life so many times… I just can't reject you anymore… I need you! Please… -She started to cry loudly, tears sliding down her faceplates. She was sobbing again.

-Will you ever return? –She asked loudly as her optics were leaking more and more.

-I don't want to lose yet another partner… You're… the reason I'm still alive… please… -She was crying.

-Please… -She said and underlined "_coup the grâce_" with her claw.

-_Return. I want you to hold me; I want you to be with me… I am never going to be like this again… I promise! And even if you're just away for a few days, it feels like it's for light-years… You know I can't without you! You know I love you… -_She was thinking as tears were sliding down her faceplates, her optics were all wet now. She stood up, and nearly collapsed because she had no energy at all anymore. She limped out of the room, and leaned at the window where she last saw him again.

-Come back to me… I didn't mean it like that… I love you too much to let you go! You already took my spark and won't give it away! Please… just don't return it to me yet… because if I receive it… I'll die. –She stated- I'll die from sadness. Come back…! –She cried out loudly, tears still sliding down her faceplates. Her servos were compressed and she was shivering. It was even colder here, because she felt no presence.

-I'm no lone wolf anymore… I need you. –She cried out.

-I hate you for loving you!

Looking at the stars again, she searched the sky.

-If you're still somewhere there, return to me… if nothing else… just to say goodbye. Even if forever. –She lowered her head as she was occasionally sobbing.

-Breakdown, I know it is somehow weird that I'm talking to you… but I know how close you were to Knock Out. If it's destiny for him not to return, I completely understand. But… just make him happy. –She managed to say before crying out loudly once again. The pain was striking her, it was doubled as the sparkling had to feel it too, and it was tripled as he was probably feeling the same way. She was crying for a megacycle, until she couldn't anymore. Her optics were almost grey from all of the leaking, and she was sleepy. But she didn't want to sleep without him again. When he was still there, she didn't even realize how much she needed him. She started to think about the time when she was in stasis for a few months. She felt terrible, but she knew she couldn't even imagine his pain when he had to see her almost lifeless every day. She closed her optics in pain while still leaning onto the window. She knew that he was feeling bad too, but their Spark-Bond was weakened, so he wouldn't feel her sadness. IF he was still sad. Maybe he was free from her, maybe he was already happy. Her spark was hurting more and more and she slowly went into recharge mode.

-I'm sorry, Knock Out… I'm so terribly, terribly sorry… -She said before finally falling asleep in her own tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Predacons striking back

_-The fact that you don't know my feelings… that isn't good. But you'll know them. You'll know my joy; you'll know my deepest sorrow. You'll feel my pain, you'll feel my pleasure._

_She looked at him weirdly, and he kissed her again. Then he put his servos onto her spark chamber, and her spark began to pound faster._

_-Bonding… -she was thinking._

_He smiled widely, although she could see fear in his optics. She was looking deep into his optics, as she was feeling joy around her spark, not sure why._

_-Will you be my Spark-Mate? –He asked smiling._

_She didn't know what to say, but she wanted it, although she knew that it is going to ruin her life._

_She cupped his face and kissed him. While they were still kissing, he was opening her spark chamber. She just kept kissing him, so he opened his spark chamber too. His spark was beating too fast, just like hers._

_They finally stopped to kiss and he was leaning closer to her, their sparks beating like crazy._

_-I will. –She said and their sparks were just two inches away from each other. The sparks were attracting each other like a magnet's opposite poles._

_He gently kissed her again. The kiss was full of love and passion, and she returned it._

_The sparks were now one inch away from each other, and Knock Out stopped kissing her. Both of them closed their optics to prepare themselves to be Spark-Mates, and their sparks met._

She curled up and moved a little from the cold, trying to find a warm body lying next to hers.

-I will… -she whispered while still asleep. Snuggling closer to a mech that wasn't there, she moaned when she remembered that he's gone. She slowly opened her optics. She felt terrible, her optics were dry and the floor she was lying on was wet from her tears last night. Her head ached and her spark was beating slowly like she was slowly dying from sadness.

-Ouch… or I was crying too much last night or a train ran me over.

She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She slammed at the ground again- Ah… train. –She yelped.

Her optics were looking at the ceiling of the lab. Dark gray, just like she was feeling her spark was. She forced herself to sit up. She heavily sighed.

-Why am I feeling so bad…? –She was asking herself all the time, but she knew that if Spark-Mates fight with each other that much that their sparks' powers are going down.

She put her hands at her spark chamber, remembering the sparkling. Arcee opened her spark chamber and saw that her spark was just a bit damaged, and she sighed in relief when she saw the little thing pulsing. It was shining brightly now, almost like her own spark. She knew the little thing was fighting for its life… and she knew that if it comes to this world… it'll need its father. She sighed again, shaking her head.

She remembered his promise.

*Flashback*

_-Promise that you won't leave me._

_This sentence came out from the blue, and Knock Out was looking around while trying to think about it._

_-But what if…_

_-Please… You're my last chance of being happy… -She said and he smiled widely._

_-I'm a special one…_

_-Cliffjumper said that too… -She said, a tear sliding down her faceplate._

_-Hey, third time's the charm. –He said but she was still down, so he tried another one._

_-Arcee… if I go, you must keep on, but… I'll always be there, wherever you are. I'll help you and guide you, no matter if I'm online or not._

_She shivered and he saw another tear on her faceplate._

_-I'll never leave you. You can count on it._

_*_End of flashback*

-You'll never leave me, huh?! –She yelled as she closed her spark chamber. She stood up although she was dizzy and transformed and rolled out. Out, all the way out.

She didn't know why but it was freezing cold for her, although the temperature was same as always. It was strange, but she kept on rolling. After a few cycles she transformed back into robot mode and looked into the sky.

-Weeks passed… and I see you won't return. And I really don't give a frag where you are right now. –She stated as her spark twitched. She cared too much for him, and she knew it. She just didn't want to believe herself.

She was walking for a megacycle. She already reached Kaon as she was running to escape the past, but the past caught her. She looked at the exploded statue of Megatron and lowered her head. Suddenly, her spark clenched so hard that she put a servo at her spark chamber, and she completely froze. Her legs started to tremble, and she felt shivers through her spine.

-What the… -She stated and writhed in pain, crossing her servos to keep some heat.

-What is going on… -She cried and fell onto her knees.

-Seems like you couldn't keep your promise to keep me alive… -She said before she couldn't move anymore… She hit the floor, optics closed.

…

A blue little spot was lying in the center of Kaon. Widening his optics, he came closer.

-Oh, please don't be Arcee… -He stated silently as he was rushing to the spot.

His optics widened even more as he saw a blue femme with winglets lying unconsciously at the ground. He hated the fact that he couldn't get over her; even she didn't love him at all. The mech ran over to the hurt femme and put two fingers at her neck's carotid artery. He rolled her so that her face was looking into the sky, and he narrowed his optics.

-I gave you my spark and you shot through it without even thinking of hurting me. You hurt me with every look you give to me as I know that you don't like me now. You send me an electric shock every time I see you, beautiful and painful in the same time… -He sighed and rolled his optics- Nevertheless, I still feel the same about you…–He smirked, rising an optic ridge.

He removed his servo from her neck and then put it onto her forehead.

-Hmm… Not in the perfect state, your temperature is somehow lowered… But don't you worry. I'm here… -He picked her up like always, bride style. He was slowly stepping, looking around at buildings as he was walking. The buildings were high and renewed. He was searching the building to see a few Vehicons killing themselves, but it seemed that they left in order to protect themselves from the attacks. It was empty, and dark. The remains of the Megatron statue were still lying at the floor, scattered randomly. The sky was just filled with white and gray clouds, slowly passing by. The floor was gray too. It seemed just like this city was lifeless… Knock Out suddenly stopped as he thought he heard something. He swiftly turned around looking left-right, realizing that there was no one. He narrowed his optics and shrugged his shoulders. He turned around again, walking even slower than before. Hearing another sound, he smirked. He looked left-right to find a nice, little spot to put Arcee at. He saw a big hole that was in an old building, so he walked over to it and carefully placed her into it. Before going away, he put his servo at her spark chamber to warm it up. After a cycle, he finally stood up, and his smile left his faceplates. He looked serious now, and he stepped a few steps forward, trying not to reveal the femme's unconscious body.

He reached for his diminished Prod, and then he amplified it. He rolled it in his servo once and then touched the ground with it.

-_Komm raus, komm raus, wo auch immer du bist…_ -He purred.

There were sounds coming from behind, and he walked closer, chuckling.

-Gotcha. –He said as he saw two pairs of bright yellow optics staring at his crimson red optics. He couldn't really recognize them as they were in the dark, situated between two buildings that were close enough to each other so that sunlight couldn't fall at the spot. The only thing he knew was that they were taller than him.

-Indentify yourselves. –He commanded.

-Should we tell? –The pair of optics at the right side looked into the optics of the left ones.

-Not yet… -The left one narrowed his optics at the right one, and then turned back into Knock Out's direction.

-Um… I can hear your dialogue, you know? –He said putting his free servo at his hip.

-Look! Skylynx! He has one of those… hurting things…! –The right one said.

-I see… -Skylynx said and reveled himself, followed by Darksteel.

-Y-You two… Aren't you..? –Knock Out was confused.

Darksteel head butted him before he could say something else. Knock Out crashed at the ground, a few meters away from them. He raised his head to see the two Predacons looking at him like they were waiting for him to stand up.

-_Uh… I can't handle two Predacons at my own…_ -He was thinking, but he stood up anyways.

He tried to slam his head into them, but they dodged it and he ended up at the floor. The two Predacons laughed hardly at the 10 ft smaller medic as his head was still at the floor.

-How is the dust? –Darksteel rudely asked and Knock Out swiftly got up.

-I don't know. –He said and transformed into alt mode, driving a few circles around them, confusing them like that. After seven times circling around them, he finally transformed back and cried out, hitting Darksteel so that he fell onto the floor now- You tell. –He smirked.

Skylynx looked at his fellow Predacon as he was cleaning the floor with his body. Then he looked at the smirking medic and transformed into beast mode, preparing to scorch him.

-Oh, scrap. –The medic stated and leaped to the left as the fire nearly hit him. He rolled a little, but managed to stop with both legs at the ground, kneeling, and a servo balancing him. He stood up again and ran towards the smarter Predacon, trying to stab him with the Energon Prod, but Skylynx jumped into the air, drifting to the other side. Knock Out hit the floor again.

-OK! THAT'S IT! –He shouted over to the Predacon that was looking at him- I cannot let you ruin my paint job! Who do you think you are?!

Then he felt something step onto his head, pushing him down. His right faceplate was getting scratches as his left one was being held by a big hand with sharp claws that could easily dismember him. His optics couldn't resist on looking up at Darksteel whose claws were slowly digging into his cheeks. The Predacon was pushing him against the floor harder and harder, and Knock Out closed his optics and yelped in pain.

Darksteel leaped away as he felt both of Knock Out's legs kicking him up. The red mech saw Skylynx tearing his beloved Energon Prod into pieces, and so he jumped at him. Fighting with his saw, he didn't really manage to inflict a lot of damage as Skylynx was dodging it easily, so the Predacon kicked him with his back feet.

The medic crashed again, and then rolled aside as Darksteel wanted to hit him again. He stood up, heavily gasping. The Predacons didn't need a pause, so Skylynx head butted him and the doctor was sent flying. He crashed right in front of the remains of the Megatron statue, and lost a tire in the process. He started to run to get it, but Darksteel landed from his flight right in front of him, so he fell onto his aft. Thinking that Darksteel was a little too close to him, he crawled backwards.

Darksteel cried out and Skylynx landed right next to him, so he couldn't pass.

- That's not very nice. –He hissed.

Then he looked at their feet. They weren't very long, but if he would somehow manage to get to the other side…

They cried out again.

-And with not very nice… I meant totally _rude_. –He stated and slid under them, scratching himself, but not really minding. The Predacons leaped at the side, and Knock Out happily picked up the tire and lifted it up to show it to the wild ones.

-My size is really practical sometimes, you know? –He smirked.

The Predacons cried out and scared Knock Out a little, making the red mech leap away and defend himself with his servos. When he realized that they weren't attacking yet, he was ashamed because of his cowardly reaction, so he quietly chuckled and dumbly smiled.

Then the Predacons started to run into his direction, and he had no choice but to quickly transform into vehicle mode and roll out. Skylynx managed to slash his paint before he could drive away, but that didn't stop him from getting away. He realized that there was no chance for him to beat them up by himself, so the best solution was to simply drive away. He turned into the left direction and speeded up, leading them into a random street. He was in front of them so he couldn't really attack, but they could. Fire blasts were trying to hit him, but he was avoiding the fire, and when he saw a narrow passage he took it.

-You can't keep up with me; I am the fastest Speedster in these parts. –He shouted hoping they could hear him. He _loved_ teasing Predacons for some reason.

They really couldn't keep up with him. A cycle of driving passed, and they still weren't there.

When he reached the spot where he put Arcee, he almost got a spark attack. He turned around and saw the two Predacons smiling and chuckling as Darksteel was holding the femme, upside down, claws digging into her legs at the spots he was holding her.

-We can fly, remember? –Skylynx stated.

Knock Out's widened optics half-closed.

-Frag my life.

After a cycle of silence, Knock Out finally said- Leave her out of this. This is between you two, me, and my paint job.

-No. –Darksteel said immediately and Knock Out frowned.

-I didn't come here to fight! I just came back for her, that's all!

-And why are you in Kaon then? –Skylynx asked and Knock Out stepped a step closer to him.

-I was about to ask you the same question.

-None of your business! –Darksteel shouted over.

Knock Out wanted to rip his stupid processor out of his head, but the Predacon's head is too hard to crack anyways.

-You and your oaf of a partner have no right to do this to her… just wait until the other Autobots get here!

-I'm no OAF! –Darksteel cried, nearly hitting the femme at the ground, so that Knock Out showed his dental plates in fear of that.

-Wait… what is an oaf? –He asked Skylynx, and he looked at him like he was scolding him.

Knock Out thought that he was a smart one at first, but his next sentence lowered his hope of finding an actually intelligent Predacon.

-If I'd know, I'd probably laugh now. –Skylynx said and Darksteel got mad.

-You're an idiot! –He shouted to his smarter partner.

-You're the idiot here! –He bumped his idiotic friend.

-You are weak and… blue! –He tried to slam Skylynx with the femme, and Knock Out ran closer so he could catch her if needed.

-You're a prehistoric wimp with no mind! –The blue Predacon said and punched his armor.

-Oh no, you didn't… -He stated and lifted the femme up.

-Oh yes, I did. –He said and slashed his armor.

The frustrated Predacon threw the femme into the back and slashed his partner with his claws.

Knock Out ran to catch her, but as he saw he wouldn't make it like this, he transformed into alt mode and drove as long as he wasn't close to her. Then he transformed back and, just in time, caught her with his servos. He made a forward somersault while still holding her, trying to protect her. Then he stopped himself and managed to stay on his feet while kneeling, the blue femme lying in his servos. He smiled a little because he forgot their fight from before.

-Hey! That's what he wanted! –Darksteel said while being on top of Skylynx, pushing his head against the ground. He got down from his friend and Skylynx shook the dirt off himself.

The two Predacons stretched their claws out while Knock Out was stroking the femme's helmet. His half-closed optics were getting wet when he remembered their fight that took place at the base.

He looked at the Predacons and saw that they were slowly approaching him. He couldn't stand up anymore; it was too late for him to run.

-You don't need to get rid of me… we battled the Decepticons together, don't you remember…? –Knock Out cowardly said.

-That doesn't count. –Darksteel said.

-Yes… And now, prepare to face the same fate as your friend, the Air Commander… -Skylynx added.

-You mean Starscream? What happened to him, anyways? –He said and saw the Predacon's servo lifting up. Without even closing his optics, he accepted every fate for the two Spark-Mates. This time he was bravely staring into the Predacon's optics, and not even feeling a slight trail of fear. His servo was at her spark chamber, and if he had to go down, he wanted to go down _together _with her, and not alone. She suddenly started to breath quickly, and her spark was racing. Skylynx was now just a step away from them, and his servo ready to cut them into pieces.

She suddenly moved and he looked at her.

-No. –He stated bravely- No. You won't take anything away from me. Not now, not in the future. –Now he had to act quickly. He placed the femme at the ground and showed his own claws. His claws weren't that big, but could easily defeat them both if he gets mad. And he was getting mad again. His Spark-Bond was strengthening again, his hope rising. He jumped into the air, just when Skylynx's claws were just an inch away from him. He rolled and kicked his face, so that Skylynx hit into Darksteel who was standing behind him, and then they fell onto the floor together. He made a backflip and landed at his feet, standing right in front of the femme to protect her.

The Predacons were moaning and he was getting closer to them. Approaching them like Starscream used to approach him to scare him, he showed them his claws. They were full of energon, and the Predacons got scared if it was their energon. He exactly knew what their reaction would be. He knew that they would run off without even fighting anymore; so they did. They chickened, flew away.

-Left you in the dust. –He stated and smirked.

He was grinning happily, and then he fell onto his knees. He turned into Arcee's direction and saw her shivering. He still loved her, and he couldn't deny it. She was a part of him. He was a part of her. It didn't even matter, what mattered was that they were Spark-Mates…

He closed his optics in relief, finally feeling peace again. He soon reopened them to look at his palms- They were full of his own energon; he used to clench his fists so hard that he was digging his own claws into his palms, when he was getting mad. This time he wasn't mad, he just had a great idea.

Then he closed his optics again and sighed loudly.

-_We're safe, Sweetspark. We're safe_… -He thought as their Bond wasn't really working anymore, and then collapsed right next to her.

…

She was still shivering. She finally got some mobilization back, and she snuggled closer to something that was providing her warmth. She smiled sweetly as she was cuddling an object she didn't know what it was. She opened her optics and widened them as she couldn't believe it. Right next to her, there was a red mech, paint scratched, palms on servos leaking. His servo wasn't blue anymore, it was red again. A tire was missing. The face was scratched, hardened energon showing itself at his wounds that were looking like someone slashed claws into him. But he was still the same one. The same spark broken mech that probably hated her now.

She was happy he was there, she was more than happy. She started to cry tears of joy, and she came closer to him. He heard her sobbing and he opened his optics. He saw her tears sliding down his chest armor while she was smiling. He sat up and so he made her do that too. She looked into his optics. They were shining brilliantly, their light refracting in her ones. His wide smile made her smile wider, as her optics were still leaking tears. They were sliding down her faceplates. He wiped her tears away. She felt her spark being fulfilled again, and she kneeled to make herself taller, kissing him passionately. Then they hugged, their sparks feeling like they were crying from joy too. Now he left a tear slide down his faceplate, and he tightened their hug.

-I guess I _can't_ keep my claws away from you… I just couldn't stand it without you anymore… three weeks, and I couldn't anymore… I had to see you… that's why I have returned. –He purred into her audio and she shivered as his voice was just welcome in her audios.

-I couldn't stand it without you too… Believe me, I tried. –She added humor and he tightened their hug even more, another tear sliding down his faceplate, falling onto her- But I missed you… I never wanted to tell you such terrible things… Sorry…

-No- he broke away from the hug- it's not your fault. It's no one's fault… I don't want to talk about it anymore… I just want to live now. To be… with you. –He silently said and closed his optics, cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers.

-I love you…_ -_He whispered.

_-_And I'll love you forever_. –_She finished his sentence and they didn't talk anymore, they didn't think anymore. They didn't kiss anymore, they didn't hug anymore. The only thing they were doing was holding each other's servos and watching the stars, arguing which one was the prettiest.

**To be continued…**

**Next part: Operation: Sparks fly**


End file.
